Naruto Fumofu
by Tensai Seko
Summary: Parodia y humor se juntan para contarnos la nueva misión del grupo de Shikamaru:¡encontrar a las chicas![FINALIZADO] Gracias por leerme, espero que este último capítulo no os decepcione. ¡R&R!
1. ¡Qué problemático ser Chuunin!

**Hubo un problema con Fanfiction(punto)net y me borraron la historia...no podía esperar así que me hice una cuenta nueva y la vuelvo a subir. Tenía 9 reviews pero ahora está a cero...¡haced que eso cambie por favor! xD**

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta obra me pertenece. Hace diez años viajé a Japón con la idea de que editaran el manga, pero una hora antes de presentarlo en la Editorial Pandai me pasé por un restaurante a comer ramen, con la mala fortuna de olvidarme allí el maletín con la historia. Supongo que justamente debía estar por allí Kishimoto, que se quedó con el maletín y editó mi manga. Plagio total y rotundo ¬¬_

_Naaaaa, ahora en serio, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, piedad por favor, xD._

_La idea surgió de Full Metall Panic Fumoffu, la parodia de Full Metall Panic, donde todos los personajes están muuuuuuy exagerados. Tengo pensado hacer un fic más en serio, pero hasta el momento, espero que os divirtáis con este. ¡Dejad reviews kudasai!_

* * *

**NARUTO FUMOFFU**

**_Capítulo 1¡Que problemático ser Chuunin!_**

Nara Shikamaru, Chunin de la Villa Oculta de Konoha, esperaba pacientemente frente a la quinta Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Con aquella ya era la décima vez en dos días que la mujer le hacía llamar y el chico empezaba a estar ya bastante arto. Aún así, esperaba allí de pie esperando que aquella vez no le mandara a comprar sake, a pagar una deuda o que le acompañara a un salón de juegos, ya que siempre se quedaba fuera al ser menor de edad. La mujer bebió de su frasquito de sake, con las mejillas ya coloradas, una risa incontrolable y revolviendo papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. De pronto levantó la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si no hubiera advertido en aquella hora y media que el joven ninja estaba frente a ella.

_-_¡Akamaruuuuuu!-dijo Tsunade-Pero¿qué haces aquí¿No tienes nada que hacer?

_-Maldita vieja borracha_-pensó Shikamaru para sus adentros-. Es Shikamaru. Me has llamado tú…enviaste dos ninjas a mi casa hace dos horas para hacer que viniera ¬¬

_-_¿Ah sí?-dijo extrañada-No lo recuerdo, pero como me lo dices tú me lo creeré-dijo riendo de nuevo, buscando en unos papeles. De pronto pareció ver algo de su interés-¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo porque te he llamado…-miró al chico con un semblante serio que hizo que le cayera una gotita-. Verás, Akamaru…hip…

_-_Es Shikamaru…-dijo con paciencia.

_-_Shi, A…¿qué más da? Verás…las chicas han desaparecido-hubo un silencio y una rosa del desierto pasó entre ambos-Hip.

_-_¿Qué chicas?-

_-_¡Pero qué tonto¿Y tú eres el más inteligente de la Villa de la Arena?-

_-_No, de la Villa de Konoha…bueno, en realidad creo que soy más listo que todos los habitantes de todas las Villas Ocultas, pero es algo que no elegí yo…es muy problemático…-

_-_Pero que pesado…hip-la mujer bostezó y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio-¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

_-_Las chicas han desaparecido…-

_-_¡Ah, es verdad¡Es algo muy serio! Hip-leyó por encima los papeles-Sí, veamos…hip…fue hace tres semanas…Sakura fue a por pan y no volvió, Asuma mandó a Ino a por tabako y tampoco volvió…hip…Tenten fue a buscar a Temari para vengarse, Genma la vio sobrevolando la villa así que suponemos que le dio un abanicazo…hip…en mi opinión bien merecido…Tenten es una PIIIII que sólo sabe PIIIIII y encima PIIIIIII.-

_-_¿PIIII?-repitió extrañado.

_-_Es que eres menor de edad y no puedo decir tacos, sólo puedo decir PIIIII.

_-_Aaaaahhhh…-dijo Shikamaru con una gotita-¿Y han tardado tres semanas en darse cuenta?

_-_No, sólo dos semanas. Le he pedido a Jiraiya que vaya a buscarla, pero dice que si no son chicas que vayan bien para su libro no le interesan…hip…luego le dije a Kakashi que enviara a sus perros, pero están en huelga por no sé que derechos animales…hip…y le mandé a él pero creo que se ha perdido en el camino de la vida o algo porque no ha vuelto…si eso buscadle a él también…hip.-

_-_Y¿qué hay de Hinata?-

_-_¿De quién?-

_-_Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga. Además es la prima de Neji y la hermana de Hanabi…su profesora es Kurenai, y siempre le va detrás a Naruto.-

_-_¡Ah, Hinata!-dijo asintiendo-. No sé quien es, pero ya que estais, buscadla también.

_-_Que problemático…-

_-_Haz un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención…con siete u ocho te bastarán…hip…y sal ya…y no volvais hasta que las encontreis…hip…o simplemente no volvais.

_-_A ver tú que remedio…-dijo suspirando, caminando hacia la puerta.

_-_¡Una última cosa, Akamaru!-la mujer le miró con una seriedad impropia de ella que le sorprendió-Llévate a Naruto.

_-_¿A ese pesado¿Por qué!-se quejó.

_-_Es muy sencillo, deberías saberlo…hip-la mujer se puso más seria todavía-Es un plasta que va de prota por la vida, Jiraiya y Kakashi se han desentendido de él y ahora lo tengo todo el día detrás dando el coñazo con el Rasengan…ya me ha destrozado cuatro paredes…simplemente le quiero lejos de mí.

_-_Claro, y me lo endosas¿no? Menuda jeta…-se quejó de nuevo.

_-_Yo mando, así que se hará lo que yo diga. Además, a él seguro que le hace ilusión…y quien sabe, tal vez intentando salvar a Sakura tenga un "accidente" y no vuelva nunca más…no se si me explico.

_-_Como un libro abierto-dijo con una gotita. En ese momento entró Shizune.

_-_¡Tsunade¿Otra vez borracha PIIIIII?-gritó con enfado-. ¡Venga, rápido, tienes que operar a Rock Lee!

_-_En su estado no se si es buena idea que opere a nadie…-sugirió Shikamaru

_-_¡Tú a callar¿No tienes nada que hacer¡Venga largo PIIIIII!

* * *

Shikamaru fue casa por casa buscando a gente que se uniera él pero nadie quería perder el tiempo buscando a nadie, así que tuvo que recurrir a sus "queridísimos" amigos, que como no, estaban detrás de la Academia saltándose los entrenamientos. Se sorprendió al ver que Chouji no estaba con ellos. 

_-_…Nos días-dijo el Chuunin al llegar

_-_…Nas-contestaron todos.

_-_¿Otra vez faltando a clase? Así nunca sereis nadie en la vida-dijo Shikamaru.

_-_No íbamos a faltar, pero Iruka insistía tanto en que nos quedáramos A SOLAS con él, que nos dio yuyu y nos largamos.-dijo Kiba mientras le ponía un vestidito a Akamaru-Al final salimos corriendo y dejamos de cebo a Chouji, que como está gordo corre menos.

_-_Claro, por eso no está-dijo entendiendolo.

_-_¿Qué no está Chouji?-dijo Shino sorprendido, señalando una roca-¿Y ese quién es?

_-_Eso es una roca, quítate las gafas que no hace sol y no ves tres en un burro-dijo Neji suspirando.

_-_¿Tres en un burro¿Dónde?-dijo el chico de los bichos caminando hacia delante a tientas.

_-_¿Y Sasuke dónde está?-preguntó Shikamaru.

_-_Prefirió quedarse con Iruka, ya sabes que es muy rarito…-dijo Kiba poniéndole un gorrito a su perro.

_-_Yo no me he quedado con Iruka, llevo aquí todo el rato-dijo de pronto Sasuke, con la venita de la frente hinchada. Hubo un silencio y de nuevo una rosa del desiertoN/A: la rosa del desierto es la bola de paja que pasa siempre entre dos vaqueros, en las películas del Oeste, cuando se van a enfrentar y todo está en silencio pasó junto a ellos llegando a Shino, que la cogió contento.

_-_¡Ya he encontrado el burro! Que blandito…-

_-_¿Y tú qué haces aquí¿No estabas con Tsunade?-dijo Neji ignorando a Shino.

_-_Ah, sí…¡me envía a una misión y tengo que llevaros conmigo!-dijo Shikamaru con pereza.

_-_¿Una misión¡Yahooooh¿Qué hay qué hacer¿Dónde hay que ir¿Podré llevarme las pastis de alimento?-dijo Kiba bastante animado.

_-_Lleva lo que quieras.-dijo el Chuunin encogiendose de hombros-Pero, pase lo que pase¡que Naruto no se entere!

_-_¡Holaaaaa chicooooooos "te ba yo"!-dijo un escandaloso Naruto apareciendo de pronto de debajo del suelo-¿Habeis visto el tunel que he cabado? Wahahahaha. Uooooh, tios¿os enseño el Rasengan?

_-_¡No!-gritaron todos con enfado.

_-_En fín…-suspiró Shikamaru resignado-El caso es que Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata llevan desaparecidas tres semanas y hay que ir a buscarlas porque a nadie le apetece ir y, como no, recurren al último mono porque no puede quejarse. Así que venga, deprisita que quiero volver para ir a mirar las nubes…

_-_¿Sakura a desaparecido¿MI Sakura-chyyyyyyaaaan te ba yo¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes!-dijo Naruto llorando escandalosamente.

_-_Que problemático…bueno¿venís sí o sí?-

_-_ ¡SI TE BA YO!-

_-_Es una oportunidad para demostrar que soy mejor que nadie…-dijo Sasuke.

_-_¡Vale! Espera que me tome una pastilla de alimentación-dijo Kiba al tiempo que sacaba una pastilla blanca de una bolsita de plástico mirando a todos lados asegurandose que nadie le viera a parte de ellos.

_-¿Seguro que es de alimentación?-_pensó Shikamaru con una gotita-¿Y tú Neji?

_-_No sé…paso de perder el tiempo con unos pardillos…

_-_¿Es que no te importa lo que le pase a Sakurita, Ino y Tenten?-dijo Naruto como si fuera un crimen decir que no.

_-_Pues…-el Hyuga pensó unos segundos-La verdad es que no.

_-_¿Y qué hay de Hinata?-preguntó Shikamaru. Todos le miraron extrañados-Sí, Hinata…la heredera del clan Hyuga, hermana de Hanabi…¡tú prima!

_-_Pos ahora mismo no caigo en quien es…-dijo Neji mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

Bueno, no importa…-dijo Shikamaru ya imapciente-Neji, tienes que venir. Fue el destino el que hizo que ellas desaparecieran, fue el destino el que hizo que Tsunade me eligiera a mí para ir a buscarlas y fue el destino el que hizo que os encontrara aquí. ¡El destino quiere que vengas!

_-_Hinata…Hinata…¡Ah¿La profe de Kiba y Shino?-dijo Neji aún pensando.

_-_Esa es Kurenai-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza, también pensando quien debía ser Hinata.

_-_¿PERO PORQUE PIIIIII NO ME ESCUCHAIS PIIIIIII¡Venga, arreando o os PIIIIIIIII!-gritó Shikamaru ya preso de la ira.

_-_Un momento¿dónde está Akamaru?-dijo Kiba mirando por todos lados-¡Estaba aquí hace un momento!

_-_Parece que ha dejado una nota-dijo Sasuke mostrandole un papel-Dice: me sumo a la huelga de los perros ninjas¡por nuestro derecho a no llevar vestiditos!

_-_Vaya…que tonto, se ha dejado el sombrerito.-dijo su dueño algo disgustado, mientras los demás suspiraban-Sasuke¿te lo quiere poner tú?

_-_¡QUE YO NO SOY GAY NI TRAVESTI NI NADA DE ESO!-gritó el Uchiha con enfado.

_-_Venga, vamos ya…-rogó Shikamaru al borde de las lágrimas por lo desesperante de la situación..

* * *

Los seis amigos se pararon en la puerta totalmente abierta, mirando el bonito paisaje. Estuvieron allí varios minutos haciendo el tonto. 

_-_¿Nos vamos o qué?-dijo Shikamaru arqueando las cejas.

_-_Tampoco hay prisa¿no?-dijo Sasuke

_-_Si han esperado tres semanas…-añadió Shino encogiendose de hombros.

_-_Que el destino decida cuando nos ponemos en marcha-dijo Neji de brazos cruzados.

_-¿Por qué yo?_-pensó Shikamaru llorando en su interior-¡Moveos de una vez!

_-_¡Esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!-dijo Lee corriendo despavorido hacia ellos-¡Yo voy con vosotros!

_-_¿Pero no tenía que operarte Tsunade?-preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

_-_¡Tenía¡Pero ni loco dejo que esa borracha me opere¡Seguro que me moriría!

_-_Bueno, pos vente tú también…¿seguro que aguantarás?

_-_Sí...¡he cogido la medicina!-dijo mostrando una jarrita en la que ponía sake.

_-_Eso es sake, Lee-dijo Neji.

_-_Vaya...¡una medicina que se llama igual que la bebida alcóholica, qué casualidad!-dijo el cejas encrespadas guardandosela entre risas, mientras los demás le miraban con una gotita-Ey¿y adónde vamos?

_-_Tenemos que ir a buscar a Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata. Desaparecieron hace tres semanas-le explicó el jefe.

_-_Oh, pobre Sakura-san-dijo asintiendo-¿Hinata quién es?

_-_Da igual-dijo suspirando-Vaya panda de problemáticos.

_-_Venga...¡vamonos a buscar a Sakura, Tenten, Ino y…la otra!-dijo Naruto estirando el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado, con ganas-¡Seguro que pasaremos por innumerables peligros, pero no importa¡Haremos cualquier cosa por ayudarlas y no regresaremos hasta que las encontremos¡Seguro que aprendemos muchas técnicas nuevas en nuestro viaje, y luego se las enseñaré a la vieja Tsunade¡Y Sakura se enamorará de mí porque le salvaré la vida¡Y todos en esta villa me reconocerán! Wahahahahahaha-el chico advirtió entonces que estaba solo con Shino-. Se han largado sin nosotros…¡menos mal que tú me entiendes Shino!

_-_¿Qué se han largado¡No les he visto¡Al menos podrían avisar los muy PIII!

_-_Venga, vamos.-dijo el rubio cogiendole de la camisa con resignación y empezando a correr.

* * *

Llevaban ya horas caminando por el bosque sin llegar a ningún sitio. Shikamaru cada vez estaba más desesperado; lo único que quería era encontrar a esas tres…cuatro contando a Hinata…para poder volver a su casa, sentarse y no hacer nada al menos en dos meses. Aunque así podía librarse de hacer todos los trabajos sucios de Tsunade. 

Suspiró pensando en lo problemático que era todo eso. De pronto Naruto, que había perdido hasta las ganas de hablar—cosa que agradecieron todos—rompió el silencio.

_-_Este sitio me suena…¿no hemos pasado por aquí antes?

_-_Naruto-kun tiene razón, a mi también me suena-todos se giraron hacia Neji.

_-_Neji, tú llevas el mapa y nos guías…-dijo Shikamaru temiendose lo peor.

_-_Te equivocas, Shikamaru, yo no llevo ningún mapa-el chuunin sintió como si una enorme roca golpeara su cabeza.

_-_¡Sera coña¡Yo te lo di justo al salir¡Como eras el mayor tenías que guiarnos mejor!-gritó Shikamaru señalandole acusadoramente.

_-_Para empezar, paso de que os aprovecheis de mí porque soy el mayor de todos. Vale que os aprovecheis porque soy un genio, el mejor de toda la villa y, para que negarlo, del mundo entero, pero que soy mayor es una excusa barata para enroscarme a mí los problemas… quedatelos tú, que para eso eres el líder-dijo Neji ante la cara de pasmados de todos-Y para terminar, si nos hemos perdido es porque el destino ha querido que nos perdiéramos. No tiene nada que ver que olvidara el mapa en Konoha.

_-_Que problemático es todo esto…-suspiró con una gotita, como los demás-. Al menos, activa tu byakugan para ver si hay rastros de vida por aquí cerca.

_-_¡Byakugan!-dijo haciendo una pose rara. El símbolo del ying y el yang apareció debajo de él, asombrando a todos-Aiba no, que esto es el Hakke…¡Byakugan!-repitió girando hacia atrás-Y esto es el Kaiten…vaya problema.

_-Creo que prefiero volver con Tsunade…-_pensó el Chuunin llorando interiormente. Tras varios intentos, Neji consiguió por fín activar el Byakugan.

_-_Hay un pueblo a unos 15 kilómetros hacia el oeste-dijo señalando hacia el horizonte.

_-_Eso es el sur…-dijo Lee con una gotita.

_-_Hay un pueblo a unos 15 kilómetros hacia el sur.-corrigió con la misma postura.

_-_¡Ahora no lo puedes arreglar…!

_-_¡Yahoooo¡Venga vamos pa allá!-dijo Kiba comiendose otra pastilla.

_-_¡Kiba de PIIIII¡Deja de drogarte de una PIIIII vez!-gritó Shikamaru histérico-¿Y si tuvieramos que luchar?

_-_¿Luchar?-todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando al suelo pensativos.

_-_Teniendo en cuenta que es una misión de rescate, lo más seguro es que tengamos que matar a alguien por el camino…-dijo Sasuke.

_-_Es nuestro destino…-asintió Neji con la cabeza.

_-_Que pena que Gai-sensei no vaya a ver mi magnífica actuación…-dijo Lee apesumbrado.

_-_¡Luchar, luchar, luchar!-repetía Kiba algo hiperactivo.

_-_Podré perfeccionar el rasengan…-dijo contento.

_-_Escuchadme atentamente-dijo el líder con seriedad-Si llegaramos a tener que luchar, cosa que seguro que pasa porque con la suerte que tengo hoy…bueno, si tenemos que luchar tal vez nos obliguen a separarnos-todos le miraron con atención-En ese caso, luchad con todas vuestras fuerzas, pensad en el reconocimiento que os dará la aldea y, si es necesario¡morid como heroes! Os juro que mientras esteis luchando, yo…yo…-todos le miraron emocionados, pensando en lo buen líder que era-¡Yo huiré por patas mientras os matan!

Hubo un momento de silencio. De pronto, todos se abalanzaron hacia Shikamaru y empezaron a golpearle.

_-_¡Desgraciado traidor!-dijo Kiba mientras le daba zarpazos.

_-_¡Abandonarnos en la lucha, que horrible!-dijo Lee indignado-

_-_¡No sobrevivirás hasta que llegue el momento de luchar, esta será tu tumba!-dijo Neji propinandole patadas.

_-_¡Rasengan!-gritó Naruto con enfado.

_-_Te voy a dar por el…-empezó a decir Sasuke. De pronto, todos se separaron poniendose contra el primer árbol que encontraron. Sasuke les miró rabioso-¡ES UNA MALDITA EXPRESIÓN¿POR QUÉ OS LO TOMAIS TAN EN SERIO!

_-_Viniendo de ti…-dijo Kiba.

_-_Prefiero conservar mi trasero…-dijo Lee mientras los demás asentían.

_-_¡Silencio!-gritó de pronto Shino, haciendo que todos recordaran que su amigo de gafas estaba allí. Había levantando los brazos y permanecía en postura defensiva. Todos le miraron extrañados.

_-_¿Qué pasa? Yo no siento nada…-dijo Shikamaru extrañado.

_-_¡Shikamaru!-dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño-Shino siempre lleva las gafas de sol puestas y nunca puede ver llegar al enemigo. Gracias a eso, ha desarrollado increíblemente su oído y es capaz de escuchar cosas que nosotros no podríamos escuchar.-todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y observaron al chico de los bichos.

_-_Son tres…vienen deprisa…-decía Shino con atención.

_-_¿Ninjas?-preguntó Sasuke sacando su kunai, al igual que los demás.

_-_¡Atentos todos!-ordenó Shikamaru.

_-_¡Ya están aquí!-dijo Shino dando de repente un golpe en el suelo. Todos le miraron preparados para atacar a quien fuera que iba a atacarles por el suelo. Sin embargo el chico levantó el puño y se giró hacia ellos sonriente-¡Mirad¡Tres gusanos admistrophoris¡Son difíciles de encontrar en Konoha!-de nuevo, el silencio que precede a la tormenta. Como habían hecho con Shikamaru, sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre él golpeándole con fuerza.

_-_Venga, venga, dejad en paz al pobre Shino…no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Vamos hacia ese pueblo!-dijo Shikamaru como buen líder. Todos levantaron el puño al aire con un firme grito de ¡sí! Y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Las enormes puertas estaban cerradas y la aldea parecía tranquila. Habría sido un buen sitio para descansar a ojos de cualquier viajero, pero no para ellos. La alegría que esperaban sentir al llegar al primer pueblo se desvaneció por completo al ver dónde habían ido a parar. 

_-_Debe de ser una broma…-dijo Kiba con una gotita, como los demás.

_-_Neji…-dijo Lee llorando.

_-_No ha sido culpa mía-dijo Neji temiendo la reacción de sus compañeros recordando la paliza que le habían dado antes a Shikamaru y después a Shino.

_-_Neji…¡nos has vuelto a traer a Konoha¿PERO TU EN QUE PIIIII PENSABAS PIII!-gritó Shikamaru con enfado.

_-_Maldito 'ojo blanco'…-gruñó Naruto acercándose a él peligrosamente, al igual que los demás. El joven Hyuga retrocedió de espaldas hacia la puerta, forzando una sonrisa, mientras el sudor frío recorría su frente.

_-_No os pongais así…¡tengo una buena noticia!-dijo el mayor del grupo.

_-_¿Eh?-preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

_-_Sí...-dijo Neji mostrando algo que sujetaba con la mano derecha-¡He encontrado el mapa!

* * *

**Notas:** _Los siete valerosos (y problemáticos) ninjas han salido sin dudarlo ni un segundo (han dudado más bien durante una hora) a buscar a sus tres (cuatro contando a Hinata) compañeras kunoichis, sin saber muy para que las quieren de vuelta. Tras varios accidentes probocados por la mala memoria de Neji, por fín tienen el mapa y, en el próximo capítulo, podran ponerse en marcha de verdad. ¡No os lo perdais!_

**_Por cierto, no os perdais en el camino de la vida para no tener que inventaros excusas¡dejad un review ahora! Jya neeeeeeeeee!_**


	2. ¡Buscando a Wallydigo, a Sakura, Ino, Te...

**Disclaimer:** _Vale, me inventé lo de que perdí el maletín en un restaurante, diré la verdad...esto...kuso...¡ya está¡La historia de Naruto sigue siendo mía¡En realidad, yo soy Kishimoto! (No pegaba un nombre español, así que me puse uno japonés que vende más y dio el pego) Pues eso, que es mio...mi tesoro..._

* * *

**_Capítulo 2¡Buscando a Wally...digo, a Sakura, Ino, Tenten...y la otra!_**

Ya hacía cerca de tres horas que habían vuelto a salir de Konoha y, gracias a que Shikamaru sabía leer mapas, llegaron a un poblado que tanto el Chuunin como Naruto conocían a la perfección. Sin embargo, sus otros compañeros admiraban pasmados la animación que allí había.

_-_¡La Aldea de las Apuestas 'te ba yo'¡Aquí fue dónde conocí a la vieja Tsunade! Wahahahaha.-dijo Naruto escandalosamente-. Y dónde ese Ero-Sennin me dejó sin pasta…-su humor decayó de pronto, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro.

_-_Me parece muy bien, pero¿para qué pasar por aquí?-dijoShino mirando con desdén a los aldeanos-. Sólo hay vicio…

_-_¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Mejor¡vamonos!-dijo Lee temiendo que Gai-sensei se enterara de que había estado en un lugar tan depravado y se enfadara.

­_-_Pues yo me daría una vuelta por aquí…-dijo Kiba parando a un hombre con muy malas pintas que pasó junto a ellos-. Ey¿tienes mercancía?

_-_¿Qué quieres?-dijo sacando varias bolsitas de plástico-. Tengo píldoras de hiper alimento, de soldado ActionMan, ADSL…-justo cuando Kiba iba a decidirse por unas, Shikamaru le cogió por el cuello del chaquetón y se lo llevó a rastras.

_-_Lo siento, no nos interesa.-le dijo al hombre, que se alejó desilusionado.

_-_Sólo estaba informándome de…

_-_Ahorrate la explicación.-dijo el Chuunin con enfado-. Tsunade me ha traido aquí muchísimas veces a perder todo el dinero…es problemático, pero últimamente Sakura pasa mucho tiempo con ella y tal vez le ha influido.

_-_¡Claro 'te ba yo'!-dijo el rubio dando una palmada, como si hubiera descubierto el mundo-. Por eso en cuanto cogió el dinero para comprar el pan, en lugar de ir a la panadería vino aquí a apostarlo 'te ba yo'¿verdad?

_-_Esa es la idea…-todos asintieron-. Nos dividiremos y preguntaremos por ella en los centros de apuestas. Naruto y Kiba preguntareis por el lado Este; Neji y Lee preguntareis por el centro; Sasuke y Shino por el Oeste de la Aldea¿alguna duda?

_-_Sí¿qué harás tú mientras tanto?-dijo arqueando las cejas, como los demás.

_-_Ya os he dicho que he venido por aquí con Tsunade…si me reconocen los corredores de apuestas a los que le debe dinero estoy perdido, así que os esperaré a la salida. Nos vemos allí dentro de dos horas.

_-_¡Sí!-cada uno cogió su camino.

* * *

Cada uno por la zona que le tocaba, fueron preguntando a ver si habían visto a Sakura, pero ninguno parecía tener éxito. Kiba suspiró apoyandose en la pared de un local en el que había entrado Naruto. El rubio se había tomado la misión bastante en serio por lo que él se encargaba de hacer casi todo el trabajo. Era una suerte que le hubiera tocado ir con él.

_-_¿Y bien?

_-_Aquí tampoco la han visto…-dijo suspirando-. ¡Pero no importa¡Aún quedan cuarenta y siete establecimientos en los que preguntar 'te ba yo'¡Vamos chico perro!

_-_¡No me llames Chico Perro¡No soy Inuyasha!-gritó con enfado-. Además, Naruto…llevamos un ratazo buscando, vamos a descansar en una de las posadas…

_-_Si sólo llevamos cinco minutos buscando…-dijo con una gotita.

­_-_¡Llevamos siete, mira!-dijo enseñándole un reloj de 'Tic y Tac'.

_-_¡Siete minutos no son nada!-gruñó-. ¡Y quítate ese reloj, que en nuestra época no había!

_-_Entonces, vamos a separarnos. Tu pregunta en los locales de la izquierda, y yo en los de la derecha¿vale? Así acabaremos antes…-Naruto le miró con ojos brillantes, haciendo que le cayera una gotita.

_-_Sabía que eras un buen amigo…en realidad sí te preocupas por Sakura.-dijo todo emocionado-. ¡Está bien 'te ba yo'¡Nos vemos luego!-el chico empezó a correr calle abajo.

_-_Buufff, por fin me lo quito de encima…-dijo suspirando. Sonrió mirando a su alrededor-. Ahora a buscar al de las pastis…

* * *

Sasuke y Shino salieron del salon de apuestas, el primero bastante contento y el segundo con enfado. Desde uqe se habían separado el chico no hacía más que ir de salón en salón no buscando a Sakura, sino apostando dinero. Y esa vez, en el décimo sitio dónde apostaba lo último que le quedaba, había ganado una lata vacía.

_-_Uchiha Sasuke…¿no deberíamos buscar a tu amiga?

_-_¿A Sakura¿Tú crees que los demás lo estarán haciendo?-dijo arqueando las cejas, haciendo que a Shino le cayera una gotita-. Fijo que todos están divirtiendose por ahí, el único que estará buscando a Sakura es Naruto porque es tonto, así que…

_-_Pero nuestra misión es…

_-_Si tanto te interesa, buscala tú, yo me voy a apostar esto.-dijo contento.

_-_¡Espera Uchiha Sasuke!-dijo con intención de seguirlo. Sin embargo tropezó con alguein y cayó al suelo-. Maldita sea…-se quejó intentando levantarse. Una mujer le vio y le ayudó con preocupación.

_-_Oh¿estás bien jovencito? Que mala gente, tirar así a un ciego…-dijo mirando con enfado a su alrededor. Después cogió la mano de Shino y le puso algo-. Toma, para que te ayude en algo. Adios.

Shino se quedó en silencio mirando lo que tenía en las manos. Cincuenta yenes brillantes. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara del chico, que se quitó el protector y se ensució un poco, para después empezar a andar a tientas con las manos estiradas con las palmas hacia arriba.

_-_Una ayuda para este pobre ciego...

* * *

Por su parte, Neji y Lee paseaban tranquilamente. Bueno, eso era un decir. Varias 'chicas de compañía' se habían acercado a Neji para invitarle a pasar un buen rato, pero siempre aparecía Lee diciendoles que no les interesaban. El chico de verde las espantaba como si de insectos se trataran y su compañero ya empezaba a estar algo arto.

_-_Oye Lee, la próxima vez que se acerquen haz el favor de no decir nada...

_-_¡Qué dices! Si no digo nada te llevarán con ellas...

_-_Exacto, por eso mismo.-dijo con una gotita.

_-_Ni hablar Neji.-dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro-. Tú eres un genio, te mereces algo más que esas 'chicas de compañía', sólo tienes que esperar a que llegue tu momento¡estas en la flor de la vida¡Disfruta de tu juventud!

_-_¡Eso intento, pero tú no me dejas!-gritó impaciente-. Así que dejate de cuentos chinos y no te entrometas más.

_-_Pero es por tu bien, Neji…-su compañero le ignoró-. Bien, si así piensas, sólo puedo hacer una cosa.

_Por fín...¡largate ya!_-pensó aliviado. Sin embargo, Lee se le plantó delante con la mano estirada frente a él en actitud ofensiva-. ¿Qué pretendes?

_-_Neji…¡luchemos!-dijo decididamente. Neji le miró con ojos entrecerrados y una cerca arqueada que se movía insistentemente; una de las venas de su frente se hinchó mientras su boca se curvó en una mueca impaciente. Sin embargo, de pronto vino una idea a su mente y sonrió.

_-_Está bien, lucharé contigo, pero antes...¿no deberías tomarte la medicina?-dijo el chico de ojos blancos-. No quiero ganar teniendo ventaja, al fin y al cabo estás enfermo...

_-_¡Tienes razón!-el cejas encrespadas buscó en su riñonera y sacó su botellita de sake, abriendola y tomando un buche-¡Ya está!

_-_¿Qué dices¡Si no te la bebes entera no lucho contigo! Es por tu bien, Lee...-dijo Neji notando la duda de su compañero. Finalmente, Lee se dispuso a bebersela entera-._ Eso es, tú bebe hasta emborracharte, y cuando te descuides un par de golpes y..._

_-_Mmm...no me encuentro muy bien...-dijo Lee empezando a notarse mareado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Neji le golpeó cuatro veces en el pecho y el chico cayó al suelo roque.

_-_Ya está dormido...con los golpes que le he dado tardará dos horas en levantarse...Un problema menos...-dijo Neji marchandose sonriente dejando a su compañero durmiendo en medio de la calle.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando las nubes sonriente y con los ojos cerrados. Le habría sido fácil quedarse allí toda la vida sin dar palo al agua pero sabía que no era posible. Tenía una misión que cumplir, por mucho que le fastidiara. De pronto algo le tapó la luz del sol, haciendo que abriera los ojos desaganados. Ante él se encontró a Kiba y Naruto, ambos muy desilusionados.

_-_¿No ha habido éxito?-preguntó incorporándose.

_-_Que va, no he visto a Sakura-chyyyyaaannnn.-dijo desilusionado.

_-_Ni yo al de las pastis, y sólo me quedan doce...-dijo suspirando. Shikamaru le miró con una gotita.

_­-_¿Y los demas¿Les habeis visto?-justo en ese momento llegaron un muy alegre Shino y un enfadadisimo Sasuke, que encima iba en ropa interior-. Pero¡¿qué PIIIII ha pasado!

_-_Lo he perdido todo apostando.-dijo avergonzado.

_-_Me han confudido con un ciego y me han dado limosna, mirad.-dijo orgulloso, ante la cara de pasmados de los demás-. Hay por lo menos 1.000 yenes, ya tengo para unas gafas nuevas, jejeje.

_-_No se os puede dejar solos.-murmuró Shikamaru apesumbrado.

_-_Pero¿qué ha pasado Sasuke?-preguntó Neji acercándose al grupo sorprendido. Olía a perfume y aún tenía rastros de carmín en la cara.

_-_¡Han sido las 'chicas de compañía', seguro¿A qué sí¡Te lo dije Neji!-dijo Lee con enfado, pues no sólo le había emborrachado y se había largado dejandole allí tirado, sino que además se había ido con aquellas chicas sin él-. _Yo que decía que no para disimular...esperando el momento oportuno para decir que me había convencido...y al final nada. Que cruel es el mundo..._

_-_No digas tonterias, a Sasuke no le van esas cosas...te preferiría a ti borracho antes que a una tia-dijo el genio Hyuga mientras los demás asentían.

_-_¡He perdido una apuesta¡Sólo eso¡Dejad ya las bromitas!-gritó Sasuke con enfado.

_-_Lo primero es lo primero...Shino, dame tu dinero.-dijo Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke.

_-_Es verdad, hay que comprarle algo de ropa a Sasuke.-dijo Naruto pensativo.

_-_Ni de coña, esto es para comer como dios manda aunque sea por un día. Si sobra algo ya le compraremos algo.-dijo el Chuunin guardandose el dinero ante el enfado de Sasuke y Shino.

_-_Vamos a por Ramen 'te ba yo'!-dijo Naruto levantando el puño contentísimo. Justo en ese momento, escucharon un ruido tras ellos. Se giraron sorprendiendose al ver a una chica de pelo rosa, con un vestido rojo y un protector en la cabeza de Konoha, que miraba sonriente y sonrojada a Sasuke.

_-_¡Sakura-chyyyaaannn!-dijo yendo corriendo hacia ella. La chica empezó a correr hacia él. Un prado verde con una puesta de sol apareció tras ellos. Naruto abrió los brazos y se lanzó hacia ella con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Ella alargó el brazo hacia él con el puño cerrado, dándole de lleno en la cara.

_-_¡Quita de aquí!-gruño, para lanzarse encima de Sasuke (que seguía en ropa interior).

_-_Sa-Sakura-chyyyaaannn.-dijo llorando en el suelo.

_-_Quita de encima, pesada.-dijo Sasuke intentando deshacerse de ella.

_-_Sasuke-kun, que piel más suave tienes…-dijo restregandose en él.

_-_Lo que hay que ver...-dijo Neji con una gotita.

_-_Parece que sobramos...-añadió Shikamaru con la misma expresión.

_-_Haruno Sakura, por fin te encontramos.-la chica de pelo rosa miró a Shino extrañada.

_-_¿Me estabais buscando?-preguntó extrañada.

_-_A ti, a Ino, a Tenten y a Hinata.-dijo Shikamaru con semblante serio. La chica se levantó sonriendo.

_-_Estabais...¿preocupados por mí?

_-_Yo no diría tanto...-dijo Shikamaru.

_-_Es una simple misión...-añadió Neji.

_-_No había nada mejor que hacer…-dijo Shino encogiendose de hombros.

_-_Esto, chicos...-dijo Kiba notando como Sakura iba cada vez a peor-. Mejor dejadlo ya...-dijo con una gotita.

Los tres miraron a Sakura, que tenía los ojos rojos como si Kyubi la hubiera poseido, empezaba a tener convulsiones y se le habían hinchado varias venitas en la frente. Neji y Shikamaru retrocedieron con una gotita y sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras Shino seguía igual.

_-_E-Era broma mujer...-dijo Shikamaru.

_-_Si yo en cuanto me enteré, me apunté enseguida sólo para encontrarte a ti...-dijo Neji por su parte.

_-_¿Qué pasa? Siento unos fuertes instintos asesinos¡no veo nada!-dijo Shino asustado.

_-_Vosotros...¡vais a conocer el infierno¡MALDITOS PIIIIIII!-gritó Sakura con voz ronca, lanzandose encima de los tres. Sasuke se acercó disimuladamente y le cogió algo a Shikamaru, mientras éste era golpeado sin piedad por Sakura.

_-_Ala, ya tengo el dinero, vamos a comprarme ropa y a por comida-dijo tranquilamente.

_-_¡Ni hablar¡Ese dinero es para comida!-gritó Kiba señalandole con el dedo acusadoramente. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y le miró con enfado.

_-_A mi no me grites...chico perro.

_-_¿Qué me has llamado maldito PIIII!-gritó el moreno de nuevo-. ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haberme llamado así!

_-_¿Pretendes enfrentarte al Genin más habilidoso de Konoha?-dijo Sasuke con guasa-. No tienes nada que hacer contra mi Sharingan, y encima no llevas a Akamaru, así que perderías ipsofacto-Naruto, Kiba y Lee se pusieron a reir a carcajadas.

_-_A ver¿de dónde sacas que eres el más habilidoso de Konoha, eh?-dijo Kiba cruzandose de brazos.

_-_¿Cómo que de dónde...?-preguntó Sasuke extrañado-¡Lo dice todo el mundo!

_-_¡No nos hagas reir!-dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas-. Tío¡siempre pierdes!

_-_¿Pero qué dices¡¿Cómo va a perder Uchiha Sasuke ante nadie!-gritó Sasuke histérico.

_-_Venga ya... te enfrentaste a Haku y casi te mata.-dijo Naruto pensativo-. Estuviste a punto de suicidarte cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza del miedo que tenías, antes del examen de Chuunin te enfrentaste al cejas encrespadas y también perdiste...¡ah, y con Itachi también!

_-_Es verdad, no has ganado nunca a nadie. Incluso Gaara te metió un curro-dijo Kiba mientras Lee asentía. Sasuke les miró pasmado por lo que oía.

_-_¿Y vosotros que habeis hecho¡Tú Kiba perdiste ante Naruto, y Lee a ti Gaara casi te mata! Y, Naruto, lo tuyo es más suerte que habilidad...

_-_Yo he ganado a Neji, considerado un genio. Gané a Haku contra el que tú no pudiste, y a Gaara después de que te hiciera polvo. Y fijo que en los próximos capítulo también ganaré a tu hermano porque soy el prota y tengo que ser mejor que nadie...-explicaba Naruto mientras los ojos de Sasuke ardían-. Así que vamos a comer Ramen, lo de tu ropa es secundario.

_-_¡Vamos a comprobar quien es más fuerte, luchemos inútil!-le retó Sasuke con enfado.

_-_Lo siento tio, no puedo darle una paliza a un tio que está en ropa interior...

_-_Oye Naruto¡no le hables así a Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura con enfado, mientras se agarraba empalagosamente al brazo de su amado-. Aunque hay que admitir que tiene razón en algo...tu ropa es secundaria...-dijo mientras le caía la baba mirando al último de los Uchiha, que menos para Sakura, en ropa interior perdía todo su encanto.

_-_Vosotros, dejad de discutir-dijo un magullado Shikamaru, mientras intentaba sostenerse en pie después de recibir los golpes de Sakura-. Hay que seguir buscando...aún falta por encontrar a Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

_-_¿Hinata?-preguntó Sakura extrañada.

_-_Una que dice que es prima de Neji-dijo Lee encogiendose de hombros, mientras la pelirosa asentía.

_-_Ya sé quien es Hinata-dijo Sakura ante el asombro de todos.

_-_¡Por fin alguien la conoce!-dijo Shikamaru llorando de alegría.

_-_¿No es la del puesto de ramen te ba yo?-preguntó Naruto.

_-_No, es Hyuga Hinata, la compañera de Shino y Kiba-dijo la chica mirando a los dos jóvenes, que negaron con la cabeza.

_-_Siempre llevo gafas, así que si me cruzo con ella no la reconocería...-explicó Shino.

_-_Yo es que después de los entrenamientos me tomo una pastilla de relajación y me olvido de todo-dijo Kiba por su parte.

_-_¿Y de qué sirve un entrenamiento si luego olvidas lo que has hecho?-preguntó Neji con una gotita, como los demás.

_-_Eso no es lo que importa¿sabes dónde están Hinata y las demás?-preguntó Shikamaru esperanzado.

_-_Ni idea-dijo Sakura-Aunque sé que Tenten fue a la Villa de la Arena, a enfrentarse a Temari...de Ino tampoco sé nada.

_-_Bueno, entonces vamos a la Aldea de Temari-dijo Shikamaru contento-. Cuanto antes las encontremos antes terminaremos.

_-_Alguien tendría que acompañar a Sakura-san a Konha¿no?-sugirió Lee. La chica se agarró con más fuerza a Sasuke.

_-_Yo voy dónde vaya Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa con firmeza.

_-_¡Que me sueltes, pesada!-decía Sasuke mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.

_-_Por cierto¿qué hacías aquí, Haruno Sakura?-preguntó Shino.

_-_Tsunade me envió a que pagara un par de deudas, ahora iba a volver a Konoha.

_-_Pero¿no llevas desaparecida tres semanas?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

_-_No. He salido esta mañana a primera hora-dijo la chica sonriente.

_-_Maldita vieja borracha...-gruñó Shikamaru.

_-_Da igual, Tenten sí que desapareció, hay que ir a buscarla-dijo Lee-. Es nuestra compañera y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer¿no crees Neji?

_-_La verdad es que se merece lo que tiene. No puede ganar a Temari...¿para qué va hasta allí? No es problema mío...-dijo Neji cruzado de brazos.

_-_Viva el trabajo en equipo...-suspiró el cejas encrespadas.

_-_Venga vamos ya-dijo Shikamaru-. Sakura, tú no puedes venir...ya somos ciento y la madre, no deberíamos llamar más la atención. Además, en la Aldea están preocupados por ti, ve y diles que ahora vamos a por las demás.

_-_Sois unos machistas...-gruñó Sakura. Sasuke la cogió por los hombros y la miró con semblante serio.

_-_Sakura, no se trata de machismo. Lo que pasa es que no queremos que te pase nada malo, ni a ti ni a las otras tres...por eso, es mejor que vayas a Konoha y si crees que es necesario, yo mismo te acompañaré-todos miraron al Uchiha pasmados.

_-_¡Tú lo que quieres es escaquearte te ba yo!-gritó Naruto señalandole acusadoramente.

_-_N-No es verdad, es por el bien de Sakura-dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar normalidad, mientras los demás le miraban con una gotita.

_-_Muy bien, acompañala si ella quiere-dijo Neji con media sonrisa-. Aunque seguro que Sakura comprenderá que no podemos prescindir de un 'genio' como tú en una misión como esta.

_-_Je...-todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de Neji, mientras Sasuke le mataba con la mirada.

_-_Tienen razón, ya volveré yo sola-dijo Sakura que no había entendido nada, o prefería pensar que en realidad estaba preocupada por ella...soñar era gratis...-Le diré a Tsunade-sama que no se preocupe por vosotros.

_-_Ale, gracias. Venga todos, arreando que sino se nos hará de noche-dijo Shikamaru. Se despidieron de Sakura y todos miraron hacia el camino que tenían por delante apesumbrados.

_-_¿Por qué no vamos en taxi?-sugirió Naruto-Llegaremos antes...

_-_Aquí los taxis no existen-dijo Kiba con ojos entrecerrados.

_-_¡Venga vamos!-gritó Shikamaru empezando a correr antes de que todos se quejaron. Así, el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha.

* * *

**Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _¡Hola a todos los naruteros y a aquellos amigos mios a los que he amenazado o chantajeado para que se lean mi historia¡Gracias por las reviews que habeis dejado! Se nota que sabeis hacerlo¡así que volved a dejarme uno en este nuevo capítulo! Me han preguntado si habrá yaoi o parejitas...en un principio no, porque esto es una simple parodia para hacer reir, nada romántica, xD. Sin embargo pronto pondré una historia 'seria' en la que sí habrá, don't worry!_

**Notas:** _Ya han encontrado a Sakura (¿o Sakura les encontró a ellos?) y el llamativo grupo se encamina hacia la Aldea de la Arena para buscar a Tenten. ¿Conseguirán encontrarla¿Podrá Naruto comer ramen de una vez te ba yo¿Conseguirá Sasuke comprarse algo de ropa o seguirá yendo en ropa interior por la vida? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Fumofu (que no tiene nada que ver con la Fumata Blanca del Papa...¬¬)_

_**Lección ninja nº 1 por Kakashi-sensei¡No os perdais en el camino de la vida y dejad un review ahora que lo habeis leido¡Así os evitareis inventaros excusas más tarde! Jya neeee!**_


	3. La Aldea Sin Ocultar de la Arena

**Disclaimer:** _Que quede claro, la idea de Naruto es mía, yo la creé. Kishimoto me paga una miseria a cambio de hacer el trabajo sucio y encima pone su nombre...acabaremos en los tribunales...¬¬_

**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Aldea Sin Ocultar de la Arena_**

Los siete compañeros no tardaron mucho en llegar a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Bueno, en realidad sí tardaron, porque ir desde Konoha hasta allí hay un buen cacho... En fin, el caso es que milagrosamente no se perdieron ni pelearon por el camino, por lo que tardaron menos de lo previsto.

_-_¿Qué hacemos¿Nos separamos como antes?-preguntó Lee asombrado por lo enorme que era la aldea.

_-_No importa, no sirvió de nada que nos separaramos-dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. Empezaron a caminar por las anchas calles de arena, mientras veían a la gente haciendo castillitos de arena, o tomando el sol en la arena, o practicando puntería con shurikens de arena; el caso es que...

_-_Que coñazo de arena-suspiró Neji mientras se sacudía la ropa sin éxito.

_-_Y hace un calor que te mueres...-suspiró Kiba, algo cansado no se sabía muy bien si por la alta temperatura o por el efecto secundario de tantas pastillas, que no podía ser bueno.

_­­-_Pues yo ni lo noto-dijo Sasuke. El chico iba sólo en ropa interior y se las había ingeniado para ponerse la bandana como visera.

_-No sé como no le da vergüenza ir así por la calle, yo nunca podría..._-Shikamaru interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver como los demás se disponían también a desnudarse allí en medio-¿Pero que PIIIII haceis panda de depravados!

_-_Es que hace calor...-se quejó Naruto.

_-_¡Ni se os ocurra desnudaros!-dijo Shikamaru con enfado-Con uno que haga el ridículo ya nos basta...-añadió mirando a Sasuke, que se encogió de hombros.

_-_No me importa lo que penseis, yo estoy divinamente-dijo el moreno. Todos le miraron con una gotita pensando en lo femenino que sonaba 'divinamente'.

_-_Bueno, si quereis yo os puedo dejar uno de mis trajes de repuesto-dijo Lee llamando la atención de todos-Estos trajes están hechos para soportar el calor y evitar que llegue a la piel, es muy fresquito. Casualmente, llevo aquí unos cuantos.

De nadie sabe dónde, Lee sacó siete trajes verdes y se los enseñó comentando lo práctico y fabuloso que era, añadiendo que lo habían inventado Gai-sensei. Sus compañeros le miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

_-_Antes me muero del calor que ponerme eso-dijo Neji con una gota-Eso sí que es ir haciendo el ridículo.

_-_Pos a mí pásame uno-dijo Naruto-¡Odio el calor te ba yo!

_-_¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo? Cuanto antes encontremos a Tenten, antes podremos volver por dónde hemos venido-dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar, seguido de sus resignados amigos.

Estuvieron un rato dando vueltas por la aldea hasta perderse. Era demasiado grande como para encontrar a Tenten fácilmente, por lo que decidieron ir directamente a ver al Kazekage: Sabaku no Gaara. Preguntando a varias personas por fin llegaron a una casa con jardín, piscina, tres plantas, setos con forma de mapache, monumetos de Gaara a escala real de arena...

_-_¿Soy yo o este sitio da escalofríos?-murmuró Kiba con una gotita.

_-_Lo que no sé es como no lo hemos visto antes, con lo que llama la atención...-dijo Neji ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de todos que parecía decir 'No lo hemos visto antes porque tu Byakugan es una PIIIIII'-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada...

_-_Venga vamos a entrar-dijo Shikamaru abriendo la cancela y pasando al jardín.

Sorprendentemente la puerta principal estaba abierta, por lo que pasaron dentro sin ningún tipo de problema, cosa que Naruto lamentó ya que estaba preparado para hacer un boquete en la pared con su rasengan y entrar por ahí. Caminaron durante un rato por los pasadizos de la casa, atravesando salas que parecían no tener fin y cada una más extraña que la anterior. Al entrar en la que era la número doce todos sintieron un escalofrío. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y miles de estatuillas parecían vigilarles. Y todo era de la misma temática:

_-_Que porquería de mapaches. No entiendo que le gusten tanto, con lo mono que son los zorros...-dijo Naruto mientras observaba una de las figuritas.

_-_Los perros son mejores, son más leales y no hay que tener miedo de que les de un yuyu y te mate a ti y a todo un pueblo-dijo Kiba.

_-_No teneis ni idea, los bichos sí son geniales y más los míos que absorven el chakra-añadió Shino metiéndose en la conversación.

_-_Zorros.

_-_Perros.

_-_Bichos.

­_­-_Zorros.

_-_Perros...

_-_Los bichos...

_-_¿Podría esta conversación ir a peor?-dijo Shikamaru mientras les observaba con una gotita.

_­-_Los animales son para los inútiles, para los perdedores que como no tienen a nadie que les anime necesitan una mascota-dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

_-_¡Retira eso!-gritó Naruto.

_-_¡Lo que pasa es que a ti no te quieren ni los animales!-gritó Kiba.

_-_¡Yo no los necesito¡Me basto conmigo mismo!-dijo Sasuke con enfado.

_-_¿Decías algo, Shikamaru?-preguntó Neji arqueando una ceja y con una gotita.

_-_Vamos a seguir buscando...-suspiró Shikamaru con resignación. Neji y Lee le siguieron mientras los otros cuatro se quedaban allí discutiendo.

Tras dar varias vueltas más, los tres chicos terminaron por perderse del todo en aquella increíble mansión. Muy a su pesar, el líder le pidió a Neji que hiciera el Byakugan y tras varios intentos fallidos el chico por fin consiguió activarlo e indicarles una dirección que, sin sorpresa alguna, les llevó primero de vuelta a la entrada, después a la sala dónde sus cuatro amigos seguían discutiendo acerca de los animales, y por fin al jardin central dónde encontraron al Kazekage.

_-_¡Lo veis! A la tercera va la vencida-dijo Neji sonriendo orgulloso y cruzándose de brazos en su pose 'soy mejor que nadie'-Por esto me llaman Genio...

_-_¿Por qué los dos primeros deseos dan asco?-dijo Shikamaru.

_-_No, porque le frotas la bandana y desaparece...-dijo Lee.

_-_Autocontrol, autocontrol...-musitaba Neji mientras se le hinchaba la venita de la frente.

_-_En fin, a lo que hemos venido-dijo Shikamaru acercándose a una piscina de campeonato, con varias tias en bikini jugando a voley con sonrisas que parecían forzadas.

La rodearon y se acercaron a una butaca en la que dos bellezas más abanicaban a un chico pelirrojo que tomaba el sol en bañador y con gafas de sol. Al verles, se sentó en la butaca y les miró sorprendidos.

_-_Vosotros sois...-dijo asombrado-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-los tres chicos sintieron como si una enorme roca les cayera encima y les partiera en trocitos minúsculos.

_-_Somos ninjas de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee-dijo el Chuunin al cargo con semblante serio-Estamos en una misión complicada y...

_-_¡Ah, ya sé!-dijo dando una palmada contento-Tú eres el pringado aquel que se rindió cuando luchaba con mi hermana Temari, tú el que perdió de la manera más estúpida posible frente al zorro de Uzumaki Naruto, y tu el marciano verde al que casi me cargo...-una terrorífica sonrisa se formó en la cara de Gaara mientras observaba a Lee-...lo que me recuerda que tenía algo pendiente contigo...-de pronto, la sonrisa de odio dio paso a una alegre-Pero ahora soy bueno, no puedo matarte...-de nuevo el odio-...aunque seguro que esta vez nadie nos interrumpiría...pero no¡ahora Lee es mi amigo!...¡No, yo vivo para matar, es mi razón de existir!...Pero Naruto tenía razón cuando dijo que...

Las caras que tenían Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y las dos tías que le abanicaban no podían describirse con palabras. Tenían antes ellos un ser medio diabólico medio angelical que se debatía entre matarles allí mismo o hacer un concierto benéfico a favor de las víctimas de la contaminación. Por fortuna, una voz gritona e insoportable interrumpió la lucha entre el bien y el mal que tenía Gaara.

_-_¡Gaara te ba yo¡Cuánto tiempo!-gritó Naruto contento, apareciendo de pronto tras Lee y saludando al pelirrojo.

_-_¡Uzumaki Naruto¡Que bien que hayas venido!-dijo Gaara ofreciéndole sitio en su butaca y un zumo-¿Quieres? Es natural, mi hermana está a dieta y no come otra cosa...

_-_Uaaahhhh¡genial te ba yo!-dijo Naruto aceptando el vaso y bebiendo tranquilamente ante el asombro de todos-Veo que has cambiado...

_-_Sí, ahora tengo amigas¿ves? Vienen a jugar a mi casa a voley piscina-dijo Gaara mirando a las seis chicas que estaban en la piscina y miraban hacia allí asombradas, pues también habían presenciado la batalla entre el Gaara bueno y el malo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y torció la boca-¿Qué creeis qué estais mirando¡Poneos a jugar a voley piscina o juro que os mato aquí y ahora!-las chicas obedecieron al acto.

_-_Que bien, me alegro por ti-dijo Naruto tan alegre, mientras los demás miraban con una gotita.

_-_Por cierto¿a qué habeis venido?-preguntó Gaara-No recuerdo haberos invitado...

_-_Esto...-dijo Shikamaru intimidado por la tenebrosa mirada del Kazekage.

_-_Shikamaru di algo o nos entierra...-le murmuró Lee que empezaba a temer por su vida.

_-_La vieja de Tsunade nos ha pedido que vayamos a buscar a nuestras compañeras de equipo, que llevan desaparecidas tres semanas-explicó Naruto tranquilamente-Ya hemos encontrado a Sakura-chyyyyyyaaaaaaan, y hemos pensado que como Tenten y Temari se llevan a matar, tal vez Tenten habría venido aquí para buscar venganza.

_-_Entiendo-dijo Gaara asombrado por la explicación de Naruto, su ídolo y modelo a seguir desde que se habían enfrentado tras el examen de Chuunin-Pues ahora que lo dices, el otro día vi a Tenten y a mi hermana ir hacia el bosque, pero ya no las he vuelto a ver. A lo mejor Kankuro sabe algo más.

_-_¿Y dónde está Kankuro?-preguntó Shikamaru.

_-_Puede que lo encontreis en la Academia ninja, se ha apuntado a un cursillo de manualidades para mejorar con las marionetas-dijo Gaara pensativo. Todos menos Naruto le miraron con una gotita.

_-_Entonces casi mejor que nos vamos...¿eh Shikamaru?-dijo Kiba tirando de él disimuladamente.

_-_¿Tan pronto?-dijo Gaara algo molesto-Parece que no os gusta estar aquí conmigo...

_-_¡Uy qué vaaaaaa!-dijo Shikamaru riendo-Nos encantaría quedarnos, pero esque estamos en medio de una misión y no podemos tardar mucho que la Hokage seguro que se enfada...

_-_Ya...claro...-dijo el pelirrojo sin creerle lo más mínimo.

_-_De todas formas, no tenemos porque buscar todos a Tenten-dijo el Chuunin con una gotita en la cabeza-Por ejemplo, Naruto puede quedarse a hacerte compañía...¿eh?

_-_¡Siiiiiiiiii!-dijo Gaara dando palmaditas contento-Ya verás Naruto, tengo una consola nueva¡a eso fijo que no me ganas!

_-_Wahahahaha, en las consolas soy el mejor, voy a ser Consolakage de mayor-dijo el rubio bastante animado por la idea.

_-_Esto...pues nosotros nos vamos...-dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, advirtió que nadie le seguía. Miró entonces al resto de sus compañeros.

Sasuke tomaba el sol tumbado en una butaca mientras las dos tias que antes abanicaban a Gaara ahora le abanicaban a él y se peleaban por untarle bronceador; Shino ocupaba la butaca que había a su lado; Kiba se había tirado a la bandeja de comida que había junto a Naruto y Gaara; Lee observaba como estos dos últimos jugaban a la consola mientras animaba al Kazekage, que le había amenazado de muerte si no lo hacía; y por último, Neji hablaba con las seis tias que había en la piscina, contándole sus proezas sonriente. Shikamaru suspiró.

_-_Ey vosotros¡hay que ir a buscar a Tenten!-dijo con enfado. Ya empezaba a salirse de sus casillas.

_-_Tú mismo has dicho que no hace falta que vayamos todos...-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros mientras se tumbaba de espaldas para que las tias le pusieran bronceador.

_-_Eso, eso, búscala tú-dijo Kiba mientras seguía zampando.

_-_¡Ni hablar!-gritó Shikamaru-¡Esto es lo que haremos¡Kiba y Shino acompañareis a Sasuke a comprar algo de ropa que ya le va haciendo falta¡Naruto se quedará aquí jugando a la consola para que Gaara nos deje irnos¡Lee...!

_-_Lee no puede irse, me está animando-dijo Gaara lanzando al Chuunin una mirada intimidatoria. Shikamaru miró a Lee, que le hacía señas para que le ayudara a escapar de allí y volvió a mirar al Kazekage, que esperaba su respuesta con arena flotando a su alrededor. El Chuunin tragó saliva.

_-_Bien, Lee se queda para animar a Gaara-dijo finalmente, haciendo que Gaara sonriera ampliamente y volviera al juego, mientras Lee lloraba por detrás diciendo que se vengaría por eso-¿Queda claro lo que teneis que hacer?

_-_Si, si...tú sigue abanicando que hace mcuho calor.

_-_Claro, ahora mismo nos ponemos...

_-_Fya ze cigoz...ñam ñam...grounch gorunch... (NdA: no se que poner para que se note que está comiendo...¿qué ruido hace Chouji? xDDD)

_-_Que problemáticos...-resignado el chico fue hacia la piscina y agarró a Neji de la coleta justo cuando el chico iba a meterse en la piscina-Tú te vienes conmigo a buscar a Tenten que para algo es tu compañera.

_-_¿No podemos ir después? Me necesitan para jugar a...voley playa...jejejeje.

_-_¡Camina!-gritó Shikamaru empujándole impaciente-¡Y vístete bien, PIIIIII!

* * *

**Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _Perdonad por el retraso que llevo encima...me perdí en el camino que lleva de mi cama al ordenador..._

_El otro día (traducción: hace cosa de un mes y medio) una amiga me envió un sms al móvil que decía asi: "Tengo un recorte de periódico que dice: una encuesta realizada a niños de entre 10 y 14 años indica que los chicos valoran más la amistad que el amor. ¿Conclusión de la encuesta¡Sasuke no es GAY! ¬¬" ... Gracias por la información pero...¿quién te ha dicho que en este fic no tienen más de 14 años? xD_

_También quiero comentar un par de reviews que me han llamado la atención: (me voy a enrollar, así que si no interesa...xD Esque siempre he creido que hay que contestar a los reviews, sino parece que no los lees¿no? xP )_

_El primero dice entre otras cosas esto: "hinata no será k simplemente nunca existió y la creó la mente de shikamaru? o era akamaru? no era eso argumento de una mente maravillosa?" Lizarman, me has dejado pensando tras leer tu review...de verdad que me encantaría poder responder a tu pregunta pero...¿Quién es Hinata?_

_El siguiente: "Prueba a meter un poco más de humor físico, situaciones chungas y tal...Y ya que lo mencionas en el segundo capi tampoco estaria mal ver una versión cómica de Itachi o algun otro maloso" Arigato por darme ideas Sylvian; las situaciones chungas son...xungas de escribir la verdad, jejeje. Y weno, respecto a lo de meter un maloso...jejeje...sólo adelanto que se pasarán por la Aldea del Sonido...xDDD_

_Otro: "Abajo con el orgullo de Sasuke. ¡En la cara todas sus derrotas, con razón quería volver a Konoha con Sakura" Si weno Ishida Rio, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad al chico, que se le estaba subiendo mucho...¿no? xD_

_Otro: "voy a tener ke denunciarte por intento de asesinato "involuntario"(?)  
se supone ke tenía ke estar estudiando y con todo lo ke me estaba riendo me he tenido ke tapar la nariz para no respirar (o algo así) y ke no se enterara nadie ke me estaba escakeando U el caso es ke casi me ahogo!" Waterfli...Esto...ejem...jejeje...¿qué nota sacaste en el examen? UU_

_Por último algo que, misteriosamente, sale en casi todas las reviews y me ha llamado la atención, y es que nadie me ha pedido que vista a Sasuke, sino al contrario, me han dicho que lo deje así y que ya que estoy desnude también a otros...(algunas especificaban: Neji) Luego si lo hago yo no quiero saber nada, que una que no quiero señalar (ha sido Haku!) me llama asaltacunas...¬¬UU ¡Ah! Y los reviews no me los mandeis via mail, pq se me borran y además estoy compitiendo con una amiga a ver quien consigue más...xP_

**Próximamente:** _Ante tan peligrosa misión (no comments ¬¬U) han tenido que separarse de nuevo¿conseguirán el problemático Shikamaru y el calenturiento Neji encontrar a la perdida Tenten¿Iran Shino, Kiba y Sasuke a comprarle ropa o pasarán del tema¿Quién ganará a la consola, Naruto o Gaara (se admiten apuestas)? Y, lo más importante de todo¿actualizará Tensai Seko pronto? (de verdad es esto necesario? ¬¬U)_

_**Lección ninja nº 2 por Sasuke Uchiha: Dejad un review...yo no lo hice y ahora no tengo ropa...(me vengaré ¬¬)**_


	4. ¡Baaaaaabuuuuum!

**Disclaimer:** _No importa lo que haya dicho el juez. No pienso pagar la multa y siempre lo diré¡Naruto es miiiiiooooooo! Le pese a quien le pese ¬¬_

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 4¡Baaaaabuuuuum!

Shikamaru y Neji salieron de la mansión del Kazekage y empezaron a caminar calle arriba, dispuestos a encontrar la Academia por su propia cuenta. De nuevo tuvieron que aguantar la pesadez del sol y el calor dándoles de lleno y la arena metiéndosele en los ojos. Todo era muy problemático.

_-_Oye¿se puede saber por qué tengo que acompañarte yo¿Y por qué los otros se han podido quedar?-preguntó Neji visiblemente mosqueado.

_-_Tenten es tu compañera de equipo¿no?

_-_¿Y qué? Yo no lo pedí. Y si se ha perdido es culpa suya...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Si querías llevarte a alguien que quisiera encontrarla, haber cogido a Lee.

_-_Lee...estaba ocupado...-dijo Shikamaru la mirada asesina que le había echado el Kazekage-Deja de quejarte ya, te pareces a Naruto-. Neji fue a contestar algo pero el chuunin le interrumpió señalando al frente-¡Mira, la Academia!

Justo cuando llegaron los alumnos iban saliendo de clase comentando los deberes que les habían puesto. Shikamaru y Neji esperaron en la entrada hasta que por fin consiguieron ver a Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara, cargando con un maletín azul en el que había escrito con letras rojas 'Brico-Fácil. Manualidades para niños de 3 a 5 años'. Al verles, el chico de negro y la cara pintada les saludó y corrió hacia ellos contento.

_-_¡Hey, no sabía que veníais de visita¡Me alegro de verte, cuñaaaaaaoooooo!-dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras golpeaba la espalda de Shikamaru amistosamente pero casi desmontándole con cada golpe.

_-_Sí, sí, yo también me alegro...-dijo Shikamaru con la cara roja por la risita de Neji-. Oye, estámos buscando a Temari¿la has visto?

_-_Mmm...-Kankuro se tomó unos minutos para pensar-. La última vez que la ví se iba a entrenar con unas amigas al bosque de palmeras que hay detrás de la Academia.

_-_¿Unas amigas¿Había alguna morena y con dos moños?-preguntó Neji.

_-_Pues no sé...-dijo Kankuro intentando hacer memoria. El humo empezaba a salir ya por sus orejas y Shikamaru iba a decirle que mejor lo dejara cuando de pronto pareció recordarlo claramente-¡Sí¡Había una chica con dos moños¡Estaba discutiendo con mi hermana y decía no sé que de una venganza...¡Además traía a toda la pandilla con ella!

_­­-_¿Pandilla?-repitió Shikamaru arqueando una ceja, al igual que Neji.

_-_Sí, llevaban el protector de Konoha. Una era rubia y llevaba un moño; la otra no me acuerdo muy bien...-dijo el chico de cara pintada con ya un preocupante humo negro saliendo de sus orejas y la cara roja por el esfuerzo.

_-_¡Ino¡Y la otra...es decir, Hinata!-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo ampliamente hacia Neji-¡Con suerte están todas aquí y podemos volver a Konoha!

_-_Uff...-suspiró Neji con cansancio-. Entonces vamos a necesitar ayuda...nosotros dos solos no podremos contra ellas, y hay que tener en cuenta que desconocemos las técnicas de esa tal Hinata...

_-_Si tiene las mismas que tú...-dijo Shikamaru con una gotita-. A ver, presta atención: es más o menos así de alta-dijo llevándose la mano a la altura de la nariz-. Tiene el pelo negro...no, azul...¿o era rubia?-el chuunin se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustado-. ¡Oh no¡Estoy empezando a olvidarla¡Es por vuestra culpa!-dijo señalando a Neji acusadoramente. Su compañero se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo pensativo.

_-_Tal y como la pintas debe de ser una pringada, pero aún así es mejor no confiarse. Yo puedo encargarme de noquear a Tenten¿podrás tú con Ino y Temari?-dijo el chico mirando a su compañero, que tenía dos puntos como ojos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo. No se movía, por lo que Neji le dio un empujoncito para reanimarle-¿Shikamaru?

_-_Dejando a un lado lo de Hinata... ¿Cómo que _noquearlas_¡Pero no seas bestia¡No hay que cargarse a nadie!-gritó Shikamaru al borde de la histeria. Neji mostró media sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

_-_Se nota que no conoces a Tenten... enfadada es peor que Lee borracho...

_-_Se-Seguro que exageras...-dijo Shikamaru imaginándose a Tenten actuando igual que Lee borracho-. Por mucho que se enfade, sigue siendo una mujer...

_-_No es cualquier mujer-dijo Neji negando con la cabeza-. Una vez le toqué el culo en un entrenamiento y empezó a tirarme kunais, cuchillos de cocina, katanas...

_-Cómo se le va la mano a Neji...¿no?_-pensó Shikamaru mirando a su compañero con una gotita. De repente escuchó un fuerte ruido tras él y algo caer al suelo, por lo que se giró asustado. Neji también miró sorprendiéndose al ver a Kankuro en el suelo totalmente inmóvil-¿Y a éste qué le ha dado ahora?

_-_Creo que ha pensado más de la cuenta...-dijo Neji agacho a un lado del chico y dándole con un palito-Parece que esté muerto, no se mueve...-añadió dándole con el palito más fuerte, sonriendo-Ey, esto es divertido...

_-_¡Venga vamos a buscar a esas!-resopló Shikamaru cogiendo a Neji del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo literalmente hacia el bosque de palmeras.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver el "bosque" (si se le podía llamar así) delante de ellos. Había muchas palmeras, una al lado de la otra, y en casi todas había gente recogiendo los cocos tranquilamente. También había hamacas colgadas en la parte de abajo dónde algunos dormían la siesta. Shikamaru suspiró dispuesto a entrar. Si las chicas estaban allí no había más remedio que ir a por ellas. 

_O sí. Tal vez si volvemos a Konoha y le decimos a la Hokage que no las hemos encontrado, no nos pasará nada. De todas formas mis misiones siempre fracasan... seguro que si ahora volviéramos Neji y yo solos nadie se extrañaría. Además si han tardado en darse cuenta de que no estaban tres semanas, no deben de ser muy importantes para la Aldea ni nada de eso..._, pensaba Shikamaru, viendo que podía escaquearse de aquella absurda misión.

Se giró hacia su compañero para comentárle la idea, pero el chico ya no estaba tras él. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio junto a una hamaca meciendo a una chica de pelo negro cortito que miraba al suelo, sonrojada, tal vez avergonzada por las barbaridades que Neji debía de estar diciéndole para intentar ligar con ella. Shikamaru suspiró pensando en lo problemático que era y fue hacia allí.

_-_¡Neji, deja de molestar a esta chica que tenemos una misión que cumplir!

_-_Pero si no la molesto...-dijo lanzando una rápida mirada asesina hacia Shikamaru y luego mirando a la joven con la mejor de sus sonrisas-¿A qué no, guapa?

_-_N-No, pe-pero es que...-dijo la joven algo avergonzada y con la cara roja-¿Es-estais aquí...p-por una mi-misión?

_-_Sí¿no te lo he dicho? Soy un ninja de Konoha muy famoso, me consideran un genio, me llamo Hyuga Neji seguro que has oído hablar de mí...-dijo Neji sentándose en la hamaca junto a ella, que dio un saltito y se separó un poco.

_-_C-Claro¿c-cómo no voy a co-conocerte, Ne...?

_-_No hace falta que le sigas la corriente, es que le ha dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza y así se ha quedado-dijo Shikamaru cogiendo del brazo a su compañero-Venga vamos ya que hay que encontrar a Tenten y a Ino.

_-_Hay que ver que plasta... primero Lee, ahora tú, el caso es que no me dejais divertirme ni un ratito...-murmuraba Neji siguiéndole con gran pesar-. Con lo mona que era esa chica...-de pronto Shikamaru se paró y miró hacia atrás, pero ella ya no estaba-. A ti también te ha gustado¿eh¡Pues lo siento pero yo la vi primero!

_-_No, no es eso, es que...-Shikamaru pensó durante varios segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza-.No es nada, venga vamos para adentro.

_-_Aún estamos a tiempo de volver...-sugirió Neji.

_-_¡No seas problemático!

* * *

Cuanto más de adentraban en el bosque de palmeras mejor se estaba. El sol ya no les daba tan directamente y cada vez se oían más lejos las voces de la gente. Después de todo no iba a ser tan malo aquel sitio. Llevaban ya cerca de una hora caminando cuando decidieron parar a descansar (¿por qué estaban tan cansados? Nadie lo sabe...). 

_-_Oye Shikamaru¿por qué no trepas a la palmera y bajas un par de cocos?

_-_Trepa tú que para eso se te han antojado a ti.

_-_Pero el mono de feria eres tú...-Shikamaru miró con enfado a Neji, que dejó escapar un suspiró y sacó varios kunais-. Ahora verás, cogeré todos los cocos y no te daré ninguno por no ayudarme.

_-_Eso si consigues darles, porque como tu puntería sea tan buena como tu Byakugan...-dijo Shikamaru alejándose de él por si algún kunai se desviaba.

_-_Ya verás como los tiro todos¡observa el poder de un genio!

Neji cerró los ojos para concentrárse y luego los abrió lanzando todos los kunais de golpe. Algunos se clavaron en la palmera mientras otros desaparecieron a lo lejos pasándose los cocos de largo. Shikamaru le miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que a Neji le cayera una gotita.

_-_Pues como el genio no trepe, no va a comer cocos...

De pronto varios kunais pasaron a pocos milímetros de la cara, clavándose en los cocos, que cayeron al suelo. Los dos jóvenes se giraron confirmando sus sospechas. Tras ellos había dos chicas: una rubia con cuatro coletas que cargaba con un bazoca a la espalda y una chica morena con dos moños con varios kunais colgando de un cinturón, dos hachas colgando en la espalda y dos cuchillos de carnicero, uno en cada mano.

_-_¿Necesitais ayuda?-preguntó la rubia sonriente.

_-_N-No...¡qué va!-dijo Shikamaru con una gotita-. Que sorpresa encontraros aquí...

_-_¿Sorpresa¡Si llevamos una semana buscándolas!-dijo Neji.

_-_¿Nos estabais buscando?-dijo Tenten, al parecer emocinada por la noticia-. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme Neji...¡siempre he confiado en ti!

_-_Claro, claro. Y no veas lo que me ha costado convencer a estos para que vinieran...-dijo el aludido mientras Shikamaru le miraba con una gotita.

_-_Oye¿no estaba Ino con vosotras?-preguntó el líder.

_-_Estaba, pero se ha ido a la Aldea del Sonido-explicó Tenten encogiéndose de hombros.

_-_¿A la Aldea del Sonido¿Y qué se le ha perdido allí?-preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

_-_Ni idea. Pero lo importante es que me habeis encontrado a mí¿no?-ambos miraron a la ninja con una gotita.

_-_Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que estás bien, así que mejor nos vamos que seguro que os hemos interrumpido...seguid a lo vuestro, mataos entre vovostras si quereis¿eh? Nos vemos en Konoha si eso...-dijo el Hyuga forzando una sonrisa.

Neji cogió a Shikamaru del brazo y le dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse de allí, pero unas tétricas risitas les detuvieron. Con una gotita en la cabeza, los dos chicos se giraron despacio y vieron a las dos chicas mirándoles con caras lujuriosas.

_-_Ahora que habeis venido, no dejaremos que os vayais tan fácilmente...-dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru-. ¡Tú, machista de PIIIII, me vengaré por la humillación del examen de chuunin!

_-_¡Neji¡Estoy arta de que le tires los tejos a todas menos a mí¡Te arrepentirás el resto de tus días!-dijo Tenten empezando a caminar hacia él con ojos brillantes.

_-_Creo que nos están retando...-dijo Shikamaru mirando extrañado a Temari.

_-_Muy inteligente, con razón dicen que eres superdotado-dijo Neji con marcada ironía y el ceño fruncido-. Venga Shikamaru, cuando dé la señal salimos corriendo-añadió susurrándole al oido para que ellas no le escucharan.

_-_¿Pero que dices¡Si son dos simples mujeres!-dijo Shikamaru negando con la cabeza con energía-Es problemático, pero no voy a dejar que me humillen¡que soy chuunin!

_-_Hazme caso...que conozco a Tenten...vámonos...-dijo Neji tirando de la manga del jersey de su amigo, que seguía negando con la cabeza.

_-_¿De qué hablais, vosotros dos?-preguntó Temari, aún a varios metros de los chicos.

_-_Que tenemos prisa, otro día nos vemos¿eh?-dijo Neji riendo forzosamente y cogiendo a Shikamaru del brazo, para luego tirar de él-¡Vamos!

_-_¡Que yo no me...!-el chuunin no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Varios kunais pasaron junto a él agujereando su ropa y clavándole en una de las palmeras.

_-_Vosotros no os vais a ninguna parte...-murmuró Temari con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y rojos, como si estuviera poseida por vete tú a saber qué.

Shikamaru luchó con todas sus fuerzas intentando soltarse pero los kunais estaban bien clavados y la ropa no se desgarraba. _Eso me pasa por usar el jabon de Marsella... ¡Si hubiera lavado la ropa con lejía ya se habría roto fijo!_, pensó con enfado. Vio aterrado como Temari se le iba acercando y se maldijo por no haberle hecho caso a Neji en su momento. Buscó entonces a su amigo con la mirada y le vio dónde le había dejado, a varios metros de Tenten, que afilaba varios cuchillos mientras miraba a su compañero como si de un filete de pollo se tratara.

_Genial, estoy atrapado en medio del bosque, Temari y Tenten van a apalearnos y encima tenía que ser con Neji, que tarda media hora sólo para activar el Byakugan... ¡me PIIIIII en la PIIIIIIII!_, pensó Shikamaru pensando que iba a morir allí y ahora.

_-_Ahora es tu turno...-dijo Tenten una vez terminó de afilar sus kunais, las hachas y los cuchillos, mirando a su compañero de equipo.

_Que problemático...¡me ha tocado el más torpe del grupo! Si tengo que esperar que él me ayude lo llevo claro..._

Neji realizó con increíble rapidez los sellos y al momento se le hincharon las venas alrededor de los ojos.

_-_¡Byakugan!

Tenten le lanzó varios kunais que el Hyuga esquivó saltando ágilmente de una palmera a otra, aprovechando que estaba arriba apra coger todos los cocos que podía y lanzárselos a la joven de los moños. Shikamaru miraba la esecena con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

_-_¡Será PIIIII¡Se ha estado haciendo el tonto todo el tiempo!-gritó con enfado observando a Temari. La chica estaba distraida mirando la pelea entre los otros dos con el bazoca preparado por si tenía que intervenir. _Ahora es mi oportunidad..._, pensó el chico intentando soltarse. Tenten sacó un pergamino y lo estiró formando varios sellos.

_-_¡Cuchillos de cocina no Jutsu!-grito la chica. Toda una cubertería fue directa hacia Neji, pero este giró en el último momento expulsando chakra por todo su cuerpo.

_-_¡Kaiten!

Los cuchillos salieron disparados por todos lados. Shikamaru sonrió al conseguir soltarse de los kunais, pero la sonrisa le duró escasos segundos. Los cuchillos que Neji había desviado le volvieron a clavar en la palmera. _¿Por qué yo...?_, pensó Shikamaru llorando a mares. Tenten corrió hacia él con las hachas en las manos, pero en cuanto fue a golpearle, el chico volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento que segundos antes.

_-_¡Superhipermegaultra Kaiten!

_-_¡Kyaaaaaaaah!-Tenten salió disparada hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto en el cielo y desaparecer.

Temari cogió el bazoca y se lo puso en el hombro apuntando al Hyuga. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. _Como desvíe eso con el kaiten¡entonces sí que no lo cuento!_

_-_¡Neji, ni se te ocurra hacer el kaiten! Y si lo haces¡intenta apuntar bien!

Neji se giró sorprendido al ver a Temari apuntándole. El chico salió corriendo hacia ella hasta situarse a escasos centímetros, momento en el que adoptó una extraña posición.

_-_¡Hakke, rokujyuuyon sho!-el chico empezó a golpear a la chica hasta artarse.

El último golpe lo dio con fuerza, haciendo desaparecer a la ninja de la arena en el interior del bosque. Neji permaneció atento hasta que Temari desapareció de su radio de acción. Cuando vio que estaban a salvo miró hacia Shikamaru, que le miraba con la boca y los ojos abiertos, aún clavado con los cuchillos de Tenten a la palmera.

_-_¿A qué molo?-dijo Neji sonriendo orgulloso.

_-_C-Claro, molas mucho...muchísimo...-dijo Shikamaru con una gotita-. Oye¿me desenganchas de aquí?

_-_¡Hey chicos!-de nadie sabe dónde, salieron Kiba, Sasuke y Shino.

_-_¿Y vosotros qué haceis aquí?-preguntó Neji extrañado.

_-_Oye, que alguien me baje...-dijo Shikamaru, aunque todos le ignoraban.

_-_Venimos de comprarle ropa a Sasuke-dijo Kiba señalando al Uchiha.

_­-_Ya...¿y dónde está la ropa? Porque yo sigo viéndole desnudo...

_-_¡Desactiva el Byakugan palurdo!-gritó Sasuke con la cara roja, tapándose con las manos instintivamente.

_-_Ah, es verdad, estás vestido-dijo Neji observándole. Llevaba un mono granate y una capa que le rodeaba el cuello y le tapaba la espalda, dándole toda la apariencia de un habitante de la Arena. Además, había algo que le recordaba a alguien...-Oye¿y la tinaja esa para qué la llevas?

_­-_Gaara insistió en que me llevara una, dice que tiene más, y como para negarse a algo cuando te mira con cara de psicópata...-explicó Sasuke con una gotita, mientras los demás le miraban con ojos entrecerrados-. Bueno¿y vosotros qué¿Habeis encontrado a Tenten?

_-_Er...-dijo Neji con una gotita-. Encontrar, lo que se dice encontrar, la hemos encontrado...pero ha habido un problemilla y accidentalmente ha salido volando... Vamos, que la hemos vuelto a perder.

_-_¿Accidentalmente...?-repitió Kiba con una gotita.

_-_Ey, bajadme de aquí¿no?-seguía diciendo Shikamaru aún clavado a la palmera.

_-_También hemos averiguado que Ino está en la Aldea del Sonido, algo es algo-dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros.

_-_Oye¿y esto qué es?-preguntó Shino tanteando algo largo y grande que apuntaba hacia los tres chicos. Kiba, Sasuke y Neji abrieron los ojos como platos gritando.

_-_¡SHINO DEJA ESO QUE ES UN...!

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Shikamaru se quedó paralizado mirando a Shino, que había disparado el bazoca. Neji, Sasuke y Kiba desaparecieron en el aire como antes lo había hecho Tenten. El chico de los bichos dejó el arma en el suelo y miró a Shikamaru con una gotita.

_-_Ha...sido un accidente...

_-_Ayudame a bajar-dijo Shikamaru con varios lagrimones.

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _Bueeeeeeeeno¿qué os ha parecido? El anterior chappy me quedó algo corto así que he compensado alargando este, no importa¿no? Si los preferís más cortitos decídmelo. El otro día en el trayecto de bus que hay de mi casa a la ciudad (30 minutos de camino) me dio por dibujar... empecé intentando dibujar un buen fan art de esos de los que una puede presumir, pero no hubo manera. Eso sí, me salió un Neji Play Boy que saqué de una escena de este fic. Cuando lo cuelgue en mi blog os aviso. Está graciosillo. Tengo pensado ir dibujando algunas escenas del fic, pero no sé cuales¿alguna idea¿Os gustaría ver alguna en especial dibujada¡Decídmelo! _

_Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a Miruru, por hacer propaganda de mi fic con su nik xP. Además es la primera fan de este Fumofu (quitando a amigos directos) con la que hablo y su opinión significó mucho para mí¡arigato Miruru!_

_Y ahora vamos con algunas reviews(¿os pasais un rato pensando qué poner o os sale así¡Sois geniales¡Gracias a todos¡Perdon por no poder contestarlas todas!)_

_Primero: "Ejem...asalta cunas cof cof... asalta cunas cof cof... claro, claro, muxo decir q Sasuke es gay y nose kuantas mas historias xo despues no lo vestimos, no? ¬¬ q te pillado sis, q te e pillado... xo veo bien esa idea, pq vestirlos? XD tmp hay necesidad... lololo" Bueno Haku, respecto a Sasuke...siempre he pensado que es gay y siempre lo pensaré, le pese a quien le pese y a pesar de todas las encuestan que hagan xD. Y de asaltacunas nada, que antes de que yo cumpla años, estos tienen ya 24 al paso que van con los saltos temporales...lo lo lo...xDDD._

_Segundo: "(aparece Temari agarrada a Shikamaru despues de haber dejado K.O a Tenten) na na tranquil Sasuke ven a mi casita que te presto ropa XDXD, Neji acompañanos anda XDXDXDXD (de estos que los tres mas la chica desaparecen y no se les vuelve al ver el pelo nunca mas XDXD)" Jajajajajaja¡q ocurrente Temari-Shikamaru! En serio, escribir reviews tan originales debe de ser un don¡yo nunca se q poner! Por cierto, a Neji me lo devuelves¿eh? ¬¬_

_Tercero: " Lo q pienso de este capítulo: xD Lo q pienso de los anteriores: xD Lo q pienso del próximo: ...joder, a esperar otro mes...¬¬ P.D: En lugar de desvestir a Neji, desviste a Tenten y Temari, anda, xP" No ha pasado un mes¿no? xD Y yo a las tias no las desvito¡eso es machismo! Y feminismo todavía, pero machismo aquí no, xDD. Arigato por el review, Diego-nii _

_Cuarto: "Sasuke en bolas o muerto" Lovechii¡tú si q sabes! Si es que el chico si no se desnuda, como que no sirve para nada¿no? Y ahora que lo he vestido...¿tendría que cargármelo? xP_

_Bueno siento no responder a todas, pero q conste q me gustan mucho y q sin TODOS los reviews este fic no sería nada. ¡Gracias ya hasta la próxima! No olvideis leer mi otro fanfic 'Fighting Dreamers'._

**Próximamente: **_Shikamaru está al borde de la histeria (lo raro es que no haya sobrepasado el borde ya...). Ahora no sólo tienen que buscar a Ino, sino que encima han perdido otra vez a Tenten, a Sasuke, a Neji y a Kiba. ¿Irá el chuunin tras ellos o pedirá la jubilación anticipada¿Dejará Gaara que Lee y Naruto le acompañen o les pedirá 'amablemente' que se queden¿Dónde habrán ido a parar Sasuke, Kiba y Neji?_

_**Lección ninja nº 3 por Gaara: Dejad un review por favor...¡ni por favor ni PIII, dejad un review u os mataré! ...Gracias n.n ...ahora vais y lo cascais ¬¬**_


	5. El mayor problema de Sasuke: Kiba y Neji

**Disclaimer:** _He perdido la lucha en los tribunales (no sé por que...¬¬UUU) y ahora estoy más pobre que las ratas. Por eso mientras lees esto un radar electrónico está localizando tu cuenta bancaria. Gracias por la 'donación'

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 5: El mayor problema de Sasuke: Kiba y Neji_**

Con un gran dolor de espalda, piernas, brazos, cabeza...un gran dolor en general...Kiba se levantó del suelo sin saber si estaba muerto o vivo. Lo último que recordaba era a Shino disparando el bazoca y después toda su vida le había pasado por delante en diapositivas. El día de la graduación en la Academia, el día en que le dieron a Akamaru, el día en que le pusieron en el grupo con Shino y ¿quién era la otra? Bah, no importaba... el día en que hizo el examen de Chuunin... Kiba empezó a llorar en silencio.

_-_Vaya una PIIII de vida que llevo, no he hecho nada interesante...

_-_¿Con quién hablas?-dijo una voz tras él. Kiba se giró y vio a Neji sacudiéndose los pantalones, con el pelo suelto y la camisa descolocada.

_-_¿Y tú de dónde vienes¡No me dirás que ya has estado con una tía!-dijo con los ojos redondos y blancos y la boca hasta el suelo.

_-_¿Qué dices?-Neji se miró la camisa y se la intentó poner bien-. Que va hombre, ha sido por culpa del bazocazo...suerte que me puse detrás de vosotros dos y no me dio tan de lleno que si no...

_-_Es verdad, yo me puse detrás de Sasuke para protegerme-dijo Kiba pensativo-Me pregunto como habrá quedado él...

_-_¿A quién le importa? Les diremos que murió como un valiente y listo.

_-_¿Quién decías que se ha muerto?-dijo alguien a sus espaldas con enfado.

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Sasuke de una pieza, con la ropa intacta, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Les miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados con una cara algo tenebrosa.

_-_¿Y tú cómo es que sigues vivo?-preguntó Neji sorprendido.

_-_¿Y por qué tu ropa está perfecta y la nuestra hecha un asco, si nos pusimos detrás tuya y se supone que a ti te dio de lleno el bazocazo?-añadió Kiba.

_-_Pues...resulta que la tinaja que me dio Gaara estaba llena de arena y me protegió de la explosión, de vosotros y de la caída. Por eso estoy perfectamente-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

_-_Yo también quiero una tinaja como esa...-dijo Kiba con rabia.

_-_Por cierto¿dónde la has dejado?-preguntó Neji al ver que su compañero no cargaba con aquel trasto.

_-_¿Tú que crees? La he tirado enseguida... ahora me ha protegido pero si esa arena tiene doble personalidad como Gaara es capaz de matarme la próxima vez...además no veas que miedo he pasado cuando me ha rodeado la arena tan de pronto...-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza-. No quiero ese trasto para nada.

_Tanto estar con Naruto le ha afectado a la cabeza..._, pensó Kiba con una gotita.

_-_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No sabemos dónde estamos.

_-_Tenemos dos opciones-dijo Neji llamando la atención de los dos.

_Cualquiera se fía de las opciones de este..._, pensó Kiba mirando al Hyuga con una gotita.

_Como tenga que guiarnos él la llevamos clara..._, pensaba Sasuke por su parte.

_-_Antes de desaparecer _accidentalmente_, Tenten nos dijo que Ino iba hacia la Aldea del Sonido. Teniendo en cuenta que las estamos buscando lo más normal es que Shikamaru y los demás vayan hacia allí, así que la opción número uno es dirigirnos nosotros allí también y encontrarles.

_Vaya, si resultará que es listo y todo..._, dijo Kiba sorprendido.

_Y yo desconfiando de él...después de todo, es el genio de los Hyuga, se ha tomado la misión bastante en serio..._, pensó Sasuke algo avergonzado por su anterior pensamiento.

_-_Y luego está la segunda opción-de nuevo, los dos chicos miraron a Neji-. Antes de caer al suelo me pareció ver un pueblo no muy lejos. Seguro que allí se vive bien, podemos quedarnos y que nos den por muertos. Así no tendríamos que aguantarles nunca más¿qué os parece? La segunda es mejor¿no?

Kiba y Sasuke se cayeron de espaldas con un fuerte ruido.

_-_Pero¿en qué estás pensando?.¡Se supone que estamos en una misión!-gritó Sasuke con enfado.

_-_Además¡somos ninjas de Konoha!.¡Mira tu protector de la frente!-gritó por su parte Kiba igualmente enfadado.

_-_Venga ya... Sasuke, tú te quedaste sin ropa apostando cuando en teoría tenías que buscar a Sakura. Y tú Kiba te pasas el día buscando pastillas. No me vengáis ahora con el rollo 'somos un equipo' o 'todo por la patria'-se quejó el Hyuga. Sus dos compañeros le miraron con una gotita.

_-_Bueno, la segunda opción no está tan mal-dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

_-_Lo mejor será ir al pueblo ese, pero nada de que nos den por muertos, vamos a pedir dónde estamos y cómo podemos ir a la Aldea del Sonido¿vale?-dijo Sasuke-. Y también tenemos que buscar otra vez a Tenten...

_-_Ni hablar, Tenten se perdió ella sola por...er...voluntad propia...así que...que la busque su madre o que vuelva ella sola...-dijo Neji mientras sus dos compañeros le miraban con ojos entrecerrados con cara de no creerse nada-. Bueno vale, ya lo discutiremos, ahora vamos.

* * *

Mientras, lejos de allí y ajenos al ridículo plan de sus amigos, Shino, Naruto, Lee y Shikamaru estaban en una de las salas de la mansión del Kazekage analizando la situación. Después de llegar del bosque de las palmeras, Shino y Shikamaru habían explicado lo que había pasado; tras eso, todos se habían relajado en la piscina, habían comido algo, dormido y ahora, tres días después, intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para decidir qué hacer. 

_-_Yo creo que lo más normal es ir a la Aldea del Sonido. Neji sabe que Ino está allí y seguro que va a buscarla pensando que nosotros iremos-dijo Shikamaru sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras una chica le daba un masaje en la espalda.

_-_No sé yo... Neji es capaz de irse a la primera Aldea que encuentre y quedarse por allí con los otros dos-dijo Lee no muy convencido, mientras le daba un masaje a Gaara.

_-_Es verdad, ese tío no parece muy listo-dijo el Kazekage.

_Ya, Neji no parece listo, pero a la hora de escaquearse o hacer que la gente haga lo que él quiera no hay quien le supere... sería capaz incluso de enredar a Sasuke sin que se diera cuenta..., _pensó Shikamaru con una gotita.

_-_También tenemos otra opción-dijo Shino-. Podemos quedarnos, esperar a que Sasuke, Kiba y Neji vayan a por Ino, la traigan de vuelta y cuando pasen por aquí volvemos con ellos a Konoha-todos pensaron unos segundos.

_-_Sí, también es buena idea-dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-_¡Ni hablar te ba yo!-dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe indignado-. Hacéis que me avergüence ¡se supone que somos ninjas! Si no cumplo las misiones que me dan¡nunca llegaré a Hokage.¡Hay que ir a buscar a Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba y Neji te ba yo!-todos le miraron con una gotita, a excepción de Gaara, que aplaudía a su ídolo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-_De todas formas, ya hace tres días que tendríamos que haber salido-insistió Shino-. Y nos hemos quedado aquí. Seguro que aquellos tres ya están de vuelta, es mejor esperarles.

_-_Eso si siguen con vida-dijo Gaara llamando la atención de todos. Tenía el semblante serio y empezó a hablar con voz de ultratumba-. Pensadlo bien, les ha dado el bazoca de mi hermana directamente; si milagrosamente han sobrevivido al disparo, la caída habrá sido brutal. Las posibilidades de que sigan vivos son de una entre mil-todos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos.

_-_¿Sasuke...muerto?-dijo Naruto pálido y horrorizado-. ¡Cuando Sakura-chyyyyaaaaan se enteré me matará!.¡Ahora sí que no vuelvo a Konoha nunca!.¡Me quedaré aquí y me haré Kazekage!

_-_Oye que el Kazekage soy yo, y por mucho que te admire no pienso darte el puesto-dijo Gaara mirando al rubio con una gotita.

_-_Venga ya, esos tres no morirían tan fácilmente... lo mejor es ir a buscarlos...-dijo Lee, que deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes para alejarse todo lo posible de Gaara y su esquizofrenia-. Además, si han muerto, debemos llevar su cuerpo a Konoha, es nuestro deber como...

Lee dejó de hablar al ver que nadie le escuchaba. Gaara y Naruto se habían puesto a jugar a la consola; Shikamaru se había tumbado en una camilla para que una tía le hiciera un masaje y Shino hablaba con sus bichos como si de seres humanos se tratara. El cejudo sintió ganas de llorar, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

_-_¡Ey tío raro!.¿Qué haces que no me animas?.¿Tengo que ponerme serio?-dijo Gaara mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo que la arena arrastrara a Lee hacia él.

_-_¡Cla-Claro que no!.¡Ánimo Gaara-sama!-dijo Lee mientras lloraba interiormente-. _Mi última esperanza es Neji... espero que Shino tenga razón y ya estén de vuelta junto con Ino y Tenten... ¡Neji por favor, ven a sacarme de aquí!_

* * *

_-_¡AAAAAACHUUUUUUM!-Sasuke y Kiba miraron a Neji. 

_-_Parece que alguien se está acordando de ti-dijo el Inuzuka.

_-_Claro, yo siempre dejo huella-dijo Neji con una de sus orgullosas sonrisas, para después volver a estornudar.

_-_Yo creo que te has resfriado, tanto ponerte y quitarte la ropa...-Sasuke paró.

Por fin tenían ante ellos una villa mas bien pequeña, pero con bastante animación. Mucha gente entraba y salía cargada con bolsas, lo que indicaba que había mercado, y había varios guardias revisando todo lo que entraba y salía de la Aldea. Una larga cola de gente esperaba para poder entrar. Los tres chicos fueron hacia la cola pero tras dar un par de empujones por aquí y otros por allí se colocaron los primeros enseguida. El guardia les miró extrañado.

_-_Vale, dejadme hablar a mí-dijo Neji mirando a sus compañeros y después mirando al guardia-. Buenos días señor. Hace buen tiempo¿verdad?.¿Hay mucha gente en el mercado hoy? Mis amigos y yo queremos entrar y...

_-_¿Buenos días? Llevo aquí desde las PIIII seis de la mañana en ayunas, soportando a todos los PIIII turistas que vienen a ensuciarlo todo y me meten en problemas. Además, hoy está nublado y amenaza con llover, así que de buen tiempo una PIIIII, y eso hace que la ciática me esté matando¿aún tienes ganas de conversación, PIIII?-dijo el hombre con enfado, haciendo que Neji negara con la cabeza con una gotita-. Pos ala, y menos colarse PIIII, vuelve al final de la PIIII cola a la de ¡ya!

Neji retrocedió varios pasos y miró a sus amigos negando con la cabeza.

_-_Ese hombre está de muy mal humor, mejor vamos a buscar a otro-dijo el Hyuga.

_-_Ni hablar¡nos ha costado un montón colarnos!-se quejó Sasuke remangándose-. Ahora voy yo, vosotros esperad aquí-. El Uchiha fue hacia el guardia con cara de mosqueo, que al verle resopló.

_-_¿Otra vez vosotros? Ya le he dicho a tu amigo que si quereis pasar vayais a la PIII cola como todo el mundo¿es que sois PIIII o buscais problemas?-gruñó con enfado.

_-_A ver¿tú sabes con quién estás hablando eh?-dijo el joven impaciente-. Soy Uchiha Sasuke¿entendido?-el hombre arqueó una ceja extrañado-. Sí hombre, seguro que me conoces...del Clan Uchiha de Konoha, éramos muy famosos hasta que mi hermano se cargó a todo el mundo y me dejó a mí vivo solamente.

_-_Pos ni idea tú...

_-_Bah¡da igual!-resopló Sasuke-. El caso es que mi hermano se cargó a toda mi familia y desde entonces siempre estoy de mal humor, así que no me cabrees y déjanos pasar de una PIIII vez.

_-_Mira chaval, le vas a vacilar a tu PIIIII madre

_-_¡Que te he dicho que no tengo madre!.¿A qué te meto dos yoyas por chulo?.¡Placa, placa, y te tumbo en el suelo!

_­-_¿Tú a mí? Serás PIII.-el guardia cerró el puño golpeando a Sasuke que se lo devolvió. Ambos empezaron a pegarse mientras la gente se reunía alrededor animándoles con ganas y apostando a favor de Sasuke, que llevaba ventaja. Neji y Kiba se miraron y suspiraron.

_-_Empezamos bien el día...-murmuró el Inuzuka-. Bueno, tal vez si apostamos por Sasuke ganemos algún dinerillo para pagar luego su fianza.

_-_Que va, todo el mundo apuesta por él. Lo suyo sería apostar por el guardia y que ganara. De paso, si gana, tal vez el hombre se fuera tranquilo y no se molestara en detenerle.

_-_Pero estamos hablando de Sasuke, no perderá tan fácilmente-. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y después se miraron sonriendo como tontos-. Neji ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

_-_Creo que sí... ¿tienes una de tus pastillas?-Kiba le dio una pero le detuvo antes de que se marchara.

_-_Oye, esa es muy fuerte ¿no nos estamos pasando? Cómo se nos muera en mitad del combate...

_-_No te preocupes, Sasuke es fuerte. Y si se muere, no será culpa nuestra, sino del destino...-Kiba le miró con una gotita y le soltó. Neji se fue y entre empujones consiguió ponerse en primera fila. El guardia tenía todas las de perder, por lo que llamó a Sasuke, que se acercó sonriente.

_-_No os preocupéis, ya casi estoy...

_-_Tranquilo, no hay prisa. Kiba dice que te tomes esto, es una pastilla soldado que da más fuerza-dijo Neji mostrándole una píldora.

_-_Yo no necesito drogas contra ese-dijo Sasuke mirando la pastilla con asco.

_-_Vamos Sasuke, es mejor no confiarse, te dará más poder...poder...poder...-dijo el joven de ojos blancos mientras balanceaba la pastilla de una lado a otro.

_-_Poder...poder...poder...-dijo Sasuke cogiendo la pastilla y tragándosela de golpe-. ¿Tienes más de esas?-Neji le miró con una gotita y tras pensar los pros y los contras que tendría darle otra píldora de Kiba, negó con la cabeza haciendo que su amigo volviera al combate.

* * *

La pelea no duró mucho. El guardia dio varias palmadas mientras miraba orgulloso a su rival, que estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse. Contento, el hombre se volvió hacia la gente que se quejaba por haber perdido la apuesta y les dejó pasar a todos, diciendo que se tomaba el resto del día libre. Antes de que llegara otro guardia, todo el mundo empezó a pasar a piñón pisoteando a Sasuke. Cuando todos pasaron, el Uchiha se arrastró hacia sus amigos, que estaban aún en la entrada con varios fajos de billetes en la mano que contaban tranquilamente. 

_-_Malditos seáis...he perdido por culpa de esa pastilla ¿se puede saber qué me habéis dado?-se quejó intentando ponerse en pie.

_-_No quieras saberlo...-dijo Kiba entre risas-. No te quejes tanto, gracias a ti hemos ganado un montón de pasta en las apuestas. Por fin podré comprar pastis de las buenas y no esas de imitación...

_-_Es decir que me habéis drogado para apostar en mi contra y ganar dinero¿no? Pero¡qué PIIII os pensáis que soy!.¿Un gallo de pelea?

_-_¿No quieres serlo? En poco tiempo nos haríamos millonarios, tal vez ese sea tu destino...-dijo Neji. La mirada de Sasuke le hizo sentir un escalofrío, por lo que cogió varios billetes y se los dio-. No te quejes, toma tu parte y cómprate algo bonito¿eh?

_-_Compra dignidad si la encuentras-dijo Kiba riendo.

_Yo los mato, no me han dado ni la tercera parte de lo que han ganado..._, pensó Sasuke apretando el puño con rabia. _Os las haré pagar todas juntas, soy un vengador..._

_-_Por cierto, también hemos conseguido información sobre la Aldea del Sonido-dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos-. Por lo visto hay un tal Orochimaru al mando. El tío es un fantasma de cuidado y va por ahí diciendo que puede resucitar muertos y proporcionar poder así como así.

_Poder... ¿eh?-_pensó Sasuke con ojos brillantes y una extraña sonrisa. Sus dos amigos le miraron con una gotita, por lo que carraspeó intentando guardar la compostura-. En todo caso, lo mejor es que vayamos para esa Aldea ¿no? Si es verdad lo que dicen de él...

_-_Claro, no me había dado cuenta...-dijo Kiba poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Si lo que dicen es verdad, podría resucitar a tu familia¿verdad?

_¿Resucitar a quién?-_pensó Sasuke extrañado. Sin embargo, sonrió y se puso a reír nervioso-. ¡Sí claro!. ¡Eso es!.¡Resucitar a mi familia!.¿Para qué iba a ir si no?

_-_Que bonito, me entran ganas de llorar de la emoción...

_-_Eso no es la emoción, es la pastilla que te has tomado antes.-dijo Neji mirándoles con una gotita._-_¿Y con qué excusa vamos? No podemos ir sólo por eso, se supone que estamos en medio de una misión...-añadió no muy convencido, pues veía la oportunidad de hacerse de oro en aquella Aldea gracias a las peleas de Sasuke.

_-_¿Desde cuándo necesitamos una excusa? Llevamos días haciendo lo que nos da la gana y nadie ha dicho nada...-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. El Hyuga suspiró resignado al saber que el chico tenía razón.

_-_Pero¿no es allí dónde está Ino?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

_-_Es verdad, y nuestra misión es ir a buscarla ¿no?-dijo el Uchiha contento de haber encontrado una excusa-. ¡Venga vamos para allá! Hay que salvar a Ino...-el chico se alejó de la Aldea canturreando, mientras los otros dos le miraban con una gotita. Neji reaccionó y le dio un golpe a Kiba en la cabeza.

_-_¡Auch!.¿A qué ha venido eso?-dijo el Inuzuka mirando al chico con ojos llorosos.

_-_Ya está ellistillo que todo lo sabe abriendo la PIIII boca-dijo Neji con enfado-. Allí está Ino, allí está Ino-dijo imitándole-. A ver si aprendes a quedarte calladito...

_-_Siempre acabo recibiendo yo...-dijo Kiba llorando interiormente y siguiendo a sus dos compañeros hacia su nuevo destino: La Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

* * *

En la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, el grupo se despedía en la salida del pueblo. 

_-_¿Seguro que no os queréis quedar?-preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa-. Que pena... aunque la verdad es que ya era hora, menuda panda de gorrones estáis hechos... pero os echaré de menos... claro, tanto como a mi PIIII padre...

_-_¡Tranquilo Gaara!-gritó Naruto contento-. ¡Cuándo acabe la misión vengo y volvemos a jugar a la consola te ba yo!

_-_¿De verdad no necesitáis mi ayuda...?-preguntó Lee con los ojos llorosos. Shikamaru miró a Gaara, que le miraba con cara de psicópata.

_-_N-No Lee, tú quédate aquí a hacer compañía a Gaara...-dijo el Chuunin empezando a caminar mientras escuchaba a Lee llorar. Shino se le acercó.

_-_Lee me da un poco de pena...-dijo el chico de los bichos.

_-_¿Estás diciendo que quieres substituirle y quedarte tú con Gaara?-dijo Shikamaru con ojos entrecerrados.

_-_Claro que tampoco va a pasarlo tan mal...venga vamos a darnos prisa-dijo Shino apretando el paso.

_-_¡Adiós, volved pronto!... Volved si tenéis PIIIII, pedazo de PIIIII-dijo Gaara, mientras un montón de arena llevaba a Lee hacia la mansión. El Kazekage notó de pronto una mano en el hombro y se giró sobresaltado, encontrándose delante a una chica de pelo corto que miraba al suelo sonrojada y que cargaba con una mochila más grande que ella-. ¿Tú también te marchas ya?

_-_S-Sí, por que Tenten-chan se ha ido sin mí y-y le prometí a Ino-chan que nos veríamos allí-dijo la joven tímidamente-. A-Además, esta mañana Ne-Neji-niisan ha intentado ligar conmigo y es-estoy preocupada...

_-_Vale, cuídate.-dijo Gaara sonriendo, aunque de pronto puso su cara de enfado y empezó a caminar hacia su mansión-. Ahí está la puerta, lárgate ya pesada.

_-_Er...S-Sí...adiós, Ga-Gaara-kun...

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _¡Hola te ba yooooooo!. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? No tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha costado escribirlo...así que no seáis muy duros...T.T Os parecerá mentira pero, Naruto Fumofu... ¡se aproxima a su final! Pos claro¿es que os pensabais que iba a durar toda la vida? xD El caso es que le queda un capítulo largo o dos cortos...tal vez el próximo sea el último...y parece que fue ayer cuando mi amiga Michan casi se muere de la risa leyendo el primer capítulo; parece que fue ayer cuando lo colgué en esta página y empecé a recibir vuestros graciosos reviews; parece que fue ayer cuando Maki, Michan y Lily empezaron a amenazarme si no actualizaba pronto (ay no espera, eso sí que pasó ayer! xD Que cerca vi la muerte...¬¬UU). Es una lástima pero todo llega a su final...(lagrimita) Sois muchos los que me habéis preguntado cómo se me ocurrió escribir esto, de dónde sacaba las ideas y demás... pues bien ¡podeis hacerme cualquier pregunta que querais! Yo las contestaré TODAS en el último capítulo de este Fanfiction (excepto cuentas bancarias, DNI y preguntas obscenas (estas últimas las contestaré por privados al e-mail xP) ). Pues eso, cualquier cosa que os interese saber, sólo tenéis que preguntarla que la contestaré en este mismo apartado en el próximo capítulo (si es el último). Ya sabeis, portaos bien y yo prometo intentarlo!_

_Por cierto, ya podéis visitar mi Space MSN, spaces(punto)msn(punto)com/ members/ lajefayakuza(sin espacios y dónde pone un punto, pos un punto xD)es poca cosa pero es hasta donde llego, no me pidáis más, xD Allí encontrareis también el fanart de Neji Play Boy¡espero que os guste! Si os pasáis dejad coments ya que estáis¿eh? xP _

_Review 1: "xD -¿A qué molo?-dijo Neji sonriendo orgulloso (JOJOJO no kiero ni imaginarme su cara diciendo esto! xD). Venimos de comprarle ropa a Sasuke... pues yo lo sigo viendo desnudo! dios yo tb kiero tener byakugan! Jarl" Yeah waterflai! Me encantan tus reviews xD Lo del byakugan, es que creo que si pueden ver a través de las cosas tb pueden ver a través de la ropa¿no? Yeah ¡los Hyuga son unos pervertidos! Por eso Hinata siempre está tan roja, pq cuando activa el byakugan delante de Naruto...ejem ejem ejem... Fijo que Jiraiya mataría x tener esos ojos xD. Por cierto, ya casi tengo el dibujo hecho, cuando lo termine lo colgaré en mi Space n.n_

_Review 2: "Lo de Hinata es simplemente genial ese: 'y hay que tener en cuenta que desconocemos las técnicas de esa tal Hinata...' Jajaja es simplemente wenisimo! Y bueno hay alguna intervención de Neji que es simplemente wenisima 0 Muxos animos pq de verdad que me encanta y me río muchoouu Hay que tener cuidado con la tal Hinata...puede ser peligrosa o.o' xD" Miruru-chan te ba yo! Me encanta que te encante mi fic (ein?) y que te divierta... ¡la risa es la mejor medicina! Y hablando de Hinata, es una chica muy mona y todo lo que querais pero a mí me da yuyu de tan calladita que es... Y más aún desde el capítulo Neji versus Naruto (examen de Chuunin 3ª parte xD); hay un momento en q el padre de Hinata le dice a Hanabi: 'este chico es CASI tan fuerte como tu hermana'...esto...a ver... ¿Hinata más fuerte que Neji! O.O Desde entonces Hinata me da aún más yuyu... ¬¬UUU_

_Review 3: "jajaja con esa peticion de dejar review de gaara como para negarse xD... Por fin he podido leer los caps! xD que he estado en clases y no he podido ni imprimirlos ¬¬ con lo que me gusta imprimirlos y cagarme de la risa en clases mientras todos me miran con cara de esta está loca xD" dios! Imprimes los capítulos de este fic? De MI fic? Es como tener un libro publicado...me has hecho muy feliz HagaRen Potter... (lagrimita)..._

_Review 4: "'el team rocket despega de nuevo!' -- en fin, es que se me ha pasado por la cabeza cuando leía el final, pero para eso están los reviews, para rellenar con lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza Espera, esa no era su función... para qué servían?..Y quién es Hinata? Nada, que Shikamaru tiene amigas invisibles..." Jajajaja¡esto es increíble! Hinata, el personaje que menos sale y del q ninguno de los protas a oído hablar¡es el más popular! O al menos, siempre me la comentais en los reviews... En fín, Hinata ha hecho su primera aparición¿ha perdido algo de emoción? No importa. Ya q estoy os abanzaré q tengo escrito un One-Shout titulado '¿Quién es Hinata?' Y que pondré dentro de pokito si os gusta la idea. ¡Gracias por tus reviews Nae Toyama! Espero no desilusionarte con este chappy n.n_

_A los demás: deciros que gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, cada vez que leo uno de vuestros reviews me hacéis muuuuuy feliz n.n Gracias tb por agregar la historia a vuestros favoritos (se q hay gente q la tiene como favorito y no me deja review...os tengo vigilados...¬¬...Y a ti, Espe-itokochan tb te vigilo...¬¬) xP_

_**Próximamente:** Por un lado, Sasuke, Kiba y Neji; por el otro, Shikamaru, Shino y Naruto (no sé qué es peor...¬¬U) ¿Conseguirán reunirse en su intento de encontrar a Ino?.¿Qué les espera en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido?.¿Quién será el pintas ese de Orochimaru?.¿Les está siguiendo alguien o la imaginación de Shikamaru va más allá de tener amigos invisibles?_

**_Lección ninja nº 4 por Hyuga Hinata: Quiero pediros que dejéis un review porque..._**

_**-Pero¿esta tía quién es?-dice Kiba cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**-No sé, pero esta buena...-dijo Neji sonriendo y acercándose a la chica peligrosamente.**_

**_-Como siempre, tengo que hacerlo yo todo para que quede bien...-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-. Soy lo más...jejeje...sin mi no sois nada...jujuju...os tengo dominados...buahahahahahaha_**

**_-Este se ha quedado en trance...-dijo Kiba con una gotita-. En fin ¡Lección ninja nº 4 por Inuzuka Kiba: Dejad un review! Y si de paso me podéis dejar una pasti os lo agradezco mucho, que me he quedado sin mercancía... _**

_**

* * *

**_

**PUBLI-CORTA (que aunque sea corta, fastidia igual xD)**

_Si pensaste que con Naruto Fumofu lo habías visto todo...Si creías que la imaginación de la autora tenía límites...Si pensabas que ya lo habías leído todo en cuanto a la Parodia de Naruto se refiere... ¡estabas equivocado! Descubre quién es Hinata, cómo son los ojos de Shino, de qué tratan los libros Icha Icha y muchas cosas más en mi próximo fanfic:_

_**'Una manera de perder el tiempo'**_

_...PRÓXIMAMENTE EN SUS ORDENADORES..._


	6. El final de la misión

**Disclaimer**: _Podría poner algo serio, pero ¿para qué fastidiarlo en el último capítulo?.¡Naruto es mío! xD_

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 6: El final de la misión

Tras varios días de camino, Kiba, Neji y Sasuke por fín llegaron a la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Aunque si había algo claro, es que Oculta no estaba. Los chicos miraron pasmados como decenas de personas entraban y salían de un parque temático llamado 'Orochi-Park', con letras rojas y verdes de neon que indicaban dónde estaba la entrada, aparcamiento con capacidad para 300 personas, hilo musical que cambiaba si introducías una moneda en un tocadiscos, balneario, varias atracciones y tiendas, sobretodo, muchas tiendas.

_-_¿Orochi-Park? Desde luego, el nombre no podía ser más cutre...-dijo Neji con una gotita.

_-_Sí, podría llamarse Orochi-World-dijo Kiba.

_-_Pero World queda más profesional que Park, Park es para niños pequeños, sólo a ellos les gustaría-dijo Neji negando con la cabeza.

_-_¿Entramos o pensais quedaros discutiendo a cerca del nombre todo el día?-dijo Sasuke mirándoles con una gotita.

Sin decir nada, los chicos fueron hacia la cola de entrada. Sasuke se negó a pegarse con el guardia, así que no les quedó otra que pagar el ticket para poder pasar. Una vez dentro, empezaron a pasearse mirándo por encima las tiendas y pasando de las atracciones que, para su sorpresa, no tenían nada que ver con el sonido sino con las serpientes. Kiba mencionó que debería llamarse Serpiente-Park y Neji iba a contestarle, pero al ver la cara de Sasuke decidió mantener la boca cerrada. El Uchiha no estaba de muy buen humor.

_-_Oye¿a quién se supone que buscamos, a Shikamaru o a Ino?-preguntó Kiba al rato de caminar.

_-_No sé, pero así podemos tardar décadas-suspiró Neji.

_-_Tengo una idea-dijo Sasuke parando; sus dos amigos le miraron-. Kiba, tú buscarás a Shikamaru. Neji, tú buscarás a Ino...o no, mejor al revés, es mejor que Neji no busque a ninguna tía...-dijo con una gotita.

_-_No sé qué insinuas con eso...-dijo el Hyuga arqueando una ceja.

_-_No, nada, no insinuo nada...-dijo Sasuke silbando y mirando al cielo, haciéndose el tonto.

_-_Dejando a Neji a un lado¿qué se supone que harás tú mientras tanto?-preguntó Kiba mirando a Uchiha, que no supo qué decir-. Intentabas escaquearte¿no?

_-_¡Claro que no!.¡Yo no soy un vago como vosotros!-dijo Sasuke haciéndose el ofendido-. Yo buscaré también a Shikamaru y a Ino por mi cuenta, si nos separamos abarcaremos más zonas.-sus dos amigos le miraron con ojos entrecerrados-. Bueno¿tenéis un plan mejor?

_Sin ellos podré hacer lo que quiera durante un rato, sin que nadie me moleste por fin..._, penso Neji.

_Ahora tendré tiempo de buscar al de las pastis, nadie podrá detenerme, wahahahaha._

_A ver si se largan y puedo buscar a ese Orochimaru de una vez..._

_-_Nos vemos aquí en cuatro horas-dijo Neji dándose la vuelta.

_-_Byeeee-dijeron los otros dos marchándose cada uno por un lado.

* * *

No muy lejos, un escandaloso chico rubio miraba el parque fascinado. Shikamaru caminaba tras él mirando a su alrededor con una gotita, mientras Shino caminaba mirando al frente tranquilamente. 

_-_¡Uuuuuoooooohhhhh!.¡Este parque es genial!.¡Me encanta el nombre te ba yo!-dijo Naruto dando botes más contento que unas pascuas.

_-_Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, pero trae la cartera que hay que pagar entrada-dijo Shikamaru mientras le cogía la cartera sin que el rubio se diera cuenta y pagaba tres tikets. Al pasar, un guardia les detuvo.

_-_¿Sois ninjas?-preguntó mirando el protector que Naruto llevaba en la frente.

_-_¡Claro te ba yo!.¡Soy el próximo Hokage! Wahahahaha.

_-_Lo que tú digas...pero no podeis entrar armados. Hay que dejar las armas aquí-dijo el hombre mostrando una bandeja. Los dos chicos miraron a Shikamaru, que tras pensarlo un momento se encogió de hombros.

_-_No necesitaremos armas en un sitio llamado Orochi-Park.-dijo el chuunin cogiendo los kunais y dejándolos en la bandeja.

Naruto se quitó su porta kunais y la riñonera y la dejó en la bandeja siguiendo después a Shikamaru. Shino dejó entonces sus kunais, la riñonera con shurikens, el bazoba de Temari que se había llevado a '_escondidas'_, y luego miró al guarda.

_-_¿Los insectos cuentan como armas?

_-_¿Pueden atacar a la gente?-preguntó el hombre tras pensar varios segundos. Shino asintió-. Entonces, tienes que dejarlos aquí también.

_-_Vale...-dijo el chico de gafas resignado, mientras los bichos le salían de las manos e iban a la bandeja. Pasaron varios minutos, y el chico aún estaba allí.

_-_Pero¿dónde llevaba todo eso metido?-preguntó Naruto observando como Shino seguía sacando bichos.

_-_Prefiero no saberlo-dijo Shikamaru con una gotita-. Oye Shino, nosotros nos vamos.

_-_Tranquilo, luego os alcanzo-dijo el aludido mientras seguía sacando bichos.

_-_Vale Naruto, tú ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha. Nos vemos en la entrada dentro de un par de horas¿vale?

_-_¡Si te ba yo!-dijo el rubio contento-. Una cosa Shikamaru¿a quién tengo que buscar?-el chuunin se calló de espaldas.

_-_¡Serás PIII!.¡A cualquiera de nuestros compañeros!-Shikamaru sintió entonces un escalofrío y se giró de golpe, buscando a alguien. Sin embargo, no vio nada sospechoso, a parte de Shino que seguía sacando insectos y los dejaba en un cubo, ya que en la bandeja no cabían todos-. Y, Naruto, creo que alguien nos sigue, así que permanece alerta no sea cosa que...-Shikamaru se cayó al ver que el rubio ya corría por el parque gritando entusiasmado-. Que problemático...

* * *

Naruto corría arriba y abajo, montándose en todas las atracciones que podía, cuando recordó que estaba allí por una misión. Ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado con Shikamaru, así que decidió pasar aquella última media hora buscando a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, aquello era demasiado enorme, y estaba a punto de decidirse a entrar en una nueva atracción cuando vio a alguien conocido saliendo de un callejón oscuro. El rubio corrió contento hacia él. 

_-_¡Kiba te ba yo!-gritó alegremente. Kiba dio un salto asustado y casi se le cayó al suelo lo que guardaba en las manos. Naruto le miró extrañado-. ¿Para qué son esas pastillas?.¿Estás enfermo?

_-_¡Que susto Naruto! No vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo el chico con enfado, empezando a caminar calle abajo-. Por cierto¿qué haces tú por aquí?

_-_Buscaros a ti y a los demás. Bueno, y también a Ino¿tú que hacías en ese callejón?

_-_Pues...me aseguraba de que vosotros no estábais ahí-dijo Kiba rápidamente-. Como Shino no ve muy bien, a vece se mete dónde no debe y eso...-el chico dejó de hablar al ver que Naruto no le escuchaba. El rubio miraba detrás de él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes. Extrañado, se giró y entendió por qué su amigo estaba así.

_-_¡Un restaurante especializado de RAMEN TE BA YO!-gritó Naruto al tiempo que corría hacia el interior del establecimiento.

_-_Ahí se queda ese, yo me voy a dar una vuelta...-dijo Kiba empezando a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Tras preguntar en varios estableciemientos, Sasuke consiguió por fin llegar a las oficinas de Orochi-Park. Empujó las dobles puertas de cristal llegando a un pequeño pasadizo en el cual había un panel informativo que el Uchiha leyó en voz alta. 

_-_Atención, acabas de entrar en un área restringida, si no quieres morir será mejor que des media vuelta ahora. Sino, tendrás que tener cuidado con las trampas que hemos puesto por el camino, como por ejemplo no pisar la tercera valdosa empezando por la izquierda porque varios kunais atravesarán el pasillo y podrían convertirte en un pincho moruno.-Sasuke se detuvo un momento con una gotita en la cabeza y luego prosiguió con la lectura-. Después de pasar el pasillo encontrarás la siguiente trampa, un tronco que saldrá por tu lado derecho si intentas abrir la puerta hacia delante (recuerda que las puertas se abren hacia fuera). Llegarán entonces a una rampa empinada hacia abajo¡atención! Cuidado con tocar la barandilla porque si lo haces una roca caerá del techo y te aplastará como si fueras un bolo. Si consigues pasar todas estas difíciles pruebas, entonces podrás entrar en la última sala dónde además de poder hablar con el director de Orochi-Park se te entregará el título de maestro jedi por tu gran habilidad para eludir trampas. Buena suerte.

Sasuke suspiró con una enorme gotita tras la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. _Vaya un PIIII el que ha puesto el cartel¡si ha explicado todas las trampas! Sólo un verdadero PIIIIII caería en ellas después de leerlo y..._, Sasuke dejó de pensar al escuchar un 'clic' bajo su pie. Miró hacia abajo y su cara adquirió un tono pálido. _PIIII, he pisado la valdosa de los PIII..._

Varios kunais atravesaron el pasillo del lado derecho al izquierdo, dejando a Sasuke clavado en la pared, con una postura digna de un contorsionista, y con los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder. Tras recuperarse del shock inicial y romperse la ropa por culpa de los kunais, se acercó a la puerta, aun mirando hacia atrás.

_PIIII kunais de los PIIIII¡poco más y me mat...!_ 'Clic' Sasuke miró el pomo de la puerta que tenía aún en las manos. _Mierda, he empujado hacia dentro..._, apartó la cabeza hacia atrás y el tronco pasó silvando junto a su oreja. Sasuke se cayó al suelo de espaldas y se quedó sentado mirando hacia el tronco que aún se balanceaba delante suyo. _Pero¿en qué PIIIII piensan?.¡Podrían matar a alguien de verdad!_, pensó levantándose enfadado. Se sacudió la ropa y volvió a coger el pomo, esta vez tirando hacia fuera y abriendo la puerta. Vio entonces una rampa hacia abajo. _Vale, aquí venía la roca...¿de dónde venía?.¿Si hacía el qué?.¿Y si vuelvo hacia atrás para mirar el panel otra vez? No, sería perder el tiempo..._, iba pensando mientras bajaba poco a poco. De pronto, resbaló hacia atrás y se agarró a la barandilla por los pelos. Pensaba que ya se había salvado de caer al suelo y ensuciarse la ropa, cuando escuchó de nuevo otro 'clic'. _¡Me PIIIIIII en to lo que se menea!.¡Yo me cargo al PIII que ha puesto las trampas como que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke!_ Pensó corriendo cuesta abajo tan rápido como podía, con la piedra rodando tras él. Por fin vio la puerta e hizo varios sellos.

_-_¡Katon, fuego que quema la madera, ya sea de pino, roble, alce, limonero, castaño...!-Sasuke cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta, cerrando tras él-. Si ya lo decía yo, es más fácil hacer las cosas a lo tradicional que hacer un jutsu, con lo largos que son y con los sellos que hay que hacer...-dejó de hablar al ver frente a él a un tio con el pelo negro y largo, ojos de serpiente y una tétrica sonrisa, que le miró tras un libro naranja que el Uchiha ya conocía-. _Ese es el libro que lee Kakashi, el Icha Icha..._

_-_Vaya, otro que pasa las trampas-dijo el hombre suspirando con pesadez-. Ya le dije yo al PIIII de Kabuto que las indicaciones en el panel eran demasiado explícitas. Bueno chaval acércate que te doy el título de mestro jedi y ya te las puedes pirar...

_-_A mi el título no me interesa.

_-_¿Estás seguro? Mira que ahora que ha salido la tercera parte de la peli, lo piden en todos los sitios pa trabajar, te vendría muy bien...-insistió moviendo el pergamino frente a él. Sasuke suspiró y lo cogió para que se callara la boca-. Ala, ya puedes irte.

_-_No pienso irme, he venido porque me han dicho que un tal Orochimaru puede proporcionarme poder...-el hombre frunció el ceño con interés.

_-_Yo soy ese tal Orochimaru, pero no le doy poder a cualquiera, sólo a aquellos tontos que están dispuestos a hacer lo que yo les ordene, cuando yo se lo ordene y como yo se lo ordene. Además, podrías convertirte en mi próximo cuerpo en el futuro y en esta vida no me he comido ni una rosca, así que quiero un tio que esté bueno y ligue mucho. ¿Crees que tú reunes todas las condiciones?

_-_Besaré el suelo que pises si hace falta. Y creo que lo de si estoy bueno o no, es bastante obvio-dijo el moreno pasándose la mano por el pelo, sonriendo y haciendo poses mientras Orochimaru le hacía fotos entusiasmado.

_-_Vale, otra cosa¿para qué quieres poder?-preguntó el hombre serpiente mientras salía de la sala por una puerta trasera seguido por Sasuke.

_-_Es que siempre le estoy vacilando a un amigo, se llama Naruto. Resulta que él siempre acaba rematando a los adversarios contra los que yo no puedo y eso empieza a cabrearme. Además también me gustaría meterle el Chidori por dónde yo me sé a Neji, que siempre me quita los ligues; luego están Ino y Sakura, a las que mandaría a la PIIIIIII de un golpe si tuviera más poder; y luego esclavizaría a Kakashi-sensei por no dejarm leer el Icha Icha Paradise; también...-Sasuke siguió nombrando gente de la que se quería vengar mientras Orochimaru empezaba a dudar de si aquel chico podría serle de utilidad, ya que se quería vengar de tantas personas que podría tardar años, y él quería cambiarse de cuerpo cuanto antes-. Y por último, de mi hermano. Ahora mismo no recuerdo porqué, pero sé que algo me hizo cuando éramos pequeños...creo que fue él quien me quitó el playmobil ninja...

_-_Bueno no importa.-dijo Orochimaru suspirando-. Ahora te daré el poder, volverás a tu Aldea, la destruyes apra vengarte de todos a la vez que si no no terminaremos para el veranito y necesito perfeccionar tu cuerpo antes de ir a la playita... y cuando hayas terminado, vuelves aquí¿queda claro?

_-_Muy claro. Me das poder, mato a toda la Aldea y luego vuelvo para que me mates tú a mí-dijo Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-_Muy bien, entonces tira para adentro que podemos empezar.-dijo Orochimaru haciéndole pasar a una sala oscura.

* * *

Neji caminaba por las instalaciones con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo hacia atrás. Hacía rato que alguien le seguía pero no llegaba a adivinar quien era y eso le ponía de mal humor. Se metió por un callejón dónde aceleró el paso para ocultarse tras una esquina y esperó unos segundos; pasó una mujer con un vestido corto que era perseguida por cincuentón de pelo blanco, varios chcios tirando petardos, una chica morena de pelito corto que parecía buscar a alguien, una mujer vendiendo discos piratas... 

_Si que pasa gente para ser un callejón..._, pensó el chico extrañado. Entonces vio un cartel al final de la callejuela: 'Si pasan por este callejón le invitamos a chupitos en el Bar Tayuya'. A Neji le cayó una gotita y suspiró. _Bueno, ya que hemos pasado, vamos a por ese chupito..._

_-_¡Neji!-gritó una voz tras él. El chico dio un bote asustado y se giró con enfado.

_-_¡No me asustes así...!-el chico se fijó entonces en la joven que tenía delante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¿Ino?-preguntó extrañado. _Me PIIII en todo¿por qué siempre tengo que encontrarlas yo?_, pensó suspirando.

_-_¡Hola!.¿Qué haces aquí, Neji?-preguntó la rubia jugando con su pelo y pestañeando. _En el examen de chuunin me ignoraste, pero ahora haré que caigas rendido a mis pies, wahahahaha._

_-_Busco a los demás, que andan perdidos buscándote a ti.-el chico la repasó entonces de arriba abajo con una gotita. La rubia iba embutida en un vestido por lo menos dos tallas más pequeños que el que debería llevar, se había hecho mechas más rubias en el pelo, llevaba un relleno propio de Tsunade y tenía los labios algo hinchados-. Por cierto¿de dónde sales? Estás muy...cambiada...

_-_¿Te has dado cuenta?-dijo riendo disimuladamente. _¡Sí! Si Hyuga Neji cae a mis encantos¡Sasuke será todo mío! Wahahahahaha._-Vengo del 'Centro de Estética Orochimaru y Kabuto'. Es muy bueno, me lo recomendó Tsunade-sama, ella va allí para quitarse las arrugas y no parece que tenga cincuenta años¿verdad?-dijo riendo de nuevo. Neji asintió con una gotita.

_Esa risa me da miedo, mejor me la quito de encima cuanto antes_, pensó el joven de ojos blancos.

_-_Bueno, Neji¿quieres que vayamos a un sitio más...privado...?-dijo guiñándole el ojo de tal manera que el chico dudó en si le guiñaba o es que le había entrado un tic. Aún así, prefirió no preguntarle.

_-_Esto...no puedo, es que tengo que buscar a los demás, que andan perdidos y...

_-_Vamos, si sólo será un momentito...-dijo la chica cogie´dnole del brazo y empezando a tirar de él hacia un callejón.

_No, no, no, no¡Neji piensa algo!.¡Eres un genio!.¡Rápido!_, el chico miró a todos lados desesperado, hasta que por fin tuvo una idea.

_-_¡Mira, Sasuke!-gritó señalando tras Ino. La rubia se giró emocionada y empezó a bsucar.

_-_¿Dónde está Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun?.¡No le veo!-de pronto, entendió que era una tomadura de pelo. Se giró de nuevo y vio a Neji corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo. Los ojos de la rubia se encendieron de rabia-. ¡No huyas pedazo de PIIII!.¡Ven aquí y demuestra que eres un hombre, PIIII!

* * *

Al otro lado del parque, un rubio y un moreno también corrían, aunque ellos eran perseguidos por el camarero del puesto de Ramen. 

_-_¡Serás PIIIII Naruto!.¿Para qué comes tanto si luego no lo puedes pagar?-se quejó Kiba, que le había encontrado por el camino y que sin comerlo ni beberlo se había visto perseguido también por el camarero.

_-_¡No sabía que no tenía dinero te ba yo!-dijo el rubio mientras corría-.¡El PIIII de Shikamaru me cogió la cartera para pagar los tickets y no me dejó ni para pipas!

_­-_¡Rápido, giraremos por aquí!-dijo Kiba girando por un callejón-. Anda, si pasas por aquí invitan a chupitos...

_-_¡Tal vez si le damos al camarero nuestros chupitos gratis, se da por satisfecho te ba yo!

_-_Lo dudo mucho...-dijo Kiba con una gotita. De pronto, alguien se unió a ellos, también corriendo.-¡Neji!.¿Tú de quién huyes?

_-_De Ino, que la he encontrado. ¡Quiere llevarme a un callejón y se ha reido de una manera que me ha dado yuyu, así que he salido por patas!-explicó el Hyuga mientras seguían corriendo-. ¿Y vosotros?

_-_Naruto se ha ido sin pagar de un restaurante y nos persigue el camarero-dijo el Inuzuka con enfado.

_-_Pero¿dónde está Shikamaru te ba yo?-de pronto, llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Los tres chicos se giraron con los ojos blancos (Neji más blancos de lo normal xD), una gotita y la boca abierta hasta el suelo. El camarero hacía cuatro de ellos tanto de altura como de anchura y llevaba un cuchillo de carnicero en cada mano-. Creo, que vamos a tener que luchar...

_-_¿Cómo? Hay que desarmarse en la entrada...-dijo Kiba viendo venir al que sería su asesino.

_-_Es verdad, sólo nos queda una opción-dijo Neji poniéndose serio-.¡Implorar por nuestra vida!-sus dos amigos se cayeron de espaldas, pero vieron que no les quedaba otra.

Ino sonrió al ver al camarero arrastrándolos hacia el restaurante. Neji y kiba no hacían más que decir que ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso, pero Naruto les echaba la culpa de todo para no cargar solo con las consecuencias, así que el camarero decidió castigarlos a todos a trabajar allí para pagar la cuenta.

_Me da algo de pena Kiba, pero Neji se lo merece por ignorarme, y Naruto por no pagar la comida_, pensó la rubia contenta de la vida. Se giró y se sorbesaltó al ver a una chica junto a ella.

_-_¡Hinata!.¡Vaya un susto me has dado! Con esos ojos pareces una muerta¿has pensado en ponerte lentillas?-dijo inspeccionándola-. Y tal vez no te vendría mal un poco de color en el pelo, y maquillaje...

_-_N-No, gracias Ino-chan-dijo Hinata con una gotita-. ¿Qué les ha pasado a-a-a-a-a...?-Ino le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-.¿A los chicos?

_-_Chihca, como te atascas hablando...-suspiró la rubia-. Si te refieres a Naruto, Kiba y Neji no te preocupes por ellos. Se han hecho amigos del camarero y se quedarán aquí una temporada con él.

_-_Aaaahhh-dijo la ingenua chica-. ¿Y-y-y-y-y...?-otro golpecito cortesía de Ino-. ¿Y qué hacemos nosotras?

_-_Podemos volver a Konoha, yo ya me he operado en todo lo que podía.-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Su amiga asintió y la siguió hacia la salida.

* * *

Sasuke se escondió en un callejón y esperó varios segundos. Una vez que Ino y su nueva amiga pasaron de largo, dejó escapar un suspiro y salió de nuevo a la calle. Vio a Shikamaru dando vueltas por allí y se le acercó saludándole con la mano. 

_-_¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó el Uchiha.

_-_No muy bien. He visto a un tío enorme arrastrando a Kiba, Naruto y Neji a su restaurante y hablando algo acerca de unos trabajos forzados que harían para pagar no sé que deuda-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y tú?.¿Has encontrado a Ino?

_-_Pues...-Sasuke pensó unos segundos-. No, no la he visto por ningún sitio, para mí que no está por aquí...Pero mira¡me he hecho un tatuaje!-dijo contento enseñándole un tatuaje negro que tenía en el cuello-. ¿A que mola?-Shikamaru suspiró asintiendo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Allí vieron a Shino.

_-_¡Ya he terminado con los bichos!-dijo el chico de gafas contento-. ¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?

_-_No, dicen que se quedan. Anda recoge-dijo el líder del equipo saliendo de 'Orochi-Park'. Shino empezó a llorar en silencio y fue a recoger a sus bichos-. Nosotros nos vamos¿eh? Ya nos pillarás por el camino...

_-_He estado pensando Shikamaru¿y si nos pasamos por la Aldea de la Costa? Nos pilla de paso, podemos pasar un par de días en la playa y descansar. Es que me quiero poner morenito para el verano...

_-_Venga vamos, tampoco hay nada mejor que hacer-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo el camino hacia la Aldea de la Costa.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, en Konoha... 

Tsunade llenó su vaso de sake con cuidado y luego cogió la botella para beber a morro. Las cuatro personas presentes, que llevaban allí desde hacía unas cinco horas, suspiraron de nuevo algo impacientes. Finalmente, la mujer las miró extrañada.

_-_¿Aún estáis ahí? Tenéis una misión que cumplir...

_-_Sí, pero es que aún no nos la has explicado...-dijo Tenten con una gotita.

_-_¿En serio?-las cuatro jóvenes volvieron a suspirar-. Bueno chicas, esto es algo muy serio...hip...no sé si esa niña de ahí estará calificada para este tipo de misión-dijo mirando a una chica de pelo cortito y cara roja.

_-_Es Hinata, también es ninja...-dijo Sakura mirando a su maestra con vergüenza. _Me PIII en todo, con una maestra como esta PIIIIII borracha no conseguiré atrapar al topo que está haciendo añicos mi jardín. Será PIIIIIII_, pensó la pelirrosa con enfado, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

_-_Bueno, si os la queréis llevar allá vosotras...hip...-dijo Tsunade volviendo a beber de la botella, que ya estaba vacía-. Como os iba diciendo, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y...er...¿cómo has dicho que te llamas?

_-_Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi...-Sakura le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-. ¡Hinata!

_-_Es que si no le das un golpe de vez en cuando, se atasca-explicó Ino encogiéndose de hombros. Tsunade asintió con una gotita y adoptó un semblante serio.

_-_Os explicaré la misión chicas y os diré que confío plenamente en vosotras. Ya hace un mes quese fueron y sólo puedo pensar una cosa...¡los chicos han desaparecido!

**-----Fin-----**

**

* * *

Paranoias de Tensai Seko:** _Ohhhhhhhh. ¡Naruto Fumofu ha llegado a su final! (Se oyen lamentos de fondo y algún q otro disparo)Que pena-snif snif (lo de los disparos era broma ¿eh? xD). Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo tanto como los otros, parece mentira que al final hayan conseguido que las chicas regresaran a Konoha, en eso consistía la misión¿no? Eso sí, no se sabe si han vuelto gracias a ellos xD. La verdad es que un poco raro sí es este chappy porque eran demasiados, pero creo que me ha quedado bien¿no?.¿Que creéis?.¡Decídmelo con reviews! Por cierto, como es el último chappy, hoy me pondré dramática y os dedicaré unas palabras a todos xD. Tb contestaré todas las preguntas. Ahí voy:_

**Miruru**_: Miruru-chan! Mi fan incondicional, desde el principio de todo¿qué habría hecho yo sin ti? Kukuku xD Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews. Me alegro de que te gustara el trozo de Sasuke, es que siempre me he preguntado porque en lugar de poder no le pide que resucite a sus padres¿no sería más feliz? xD Y la lección ninja, la verdad es que es lo que más me costó del capítulo xD Pq quería poner a Kiba, Neji y Sasuke pero no sabía como... En fin, espero no haberte decepcionado con este chappy y que leas mis próximos fics tb paranoiantes XD_

**Lovechii**: **_Pregunta obsena de lovechii : que posturas de kamasutra te gustan ô.o ?_**

_We¿te molan las interveciones de Neji? Weno, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y con él me lo curro xD Y ¿cómo te gusta más Sasuke, medio muerto o en bolas? XD Y Lee es como tú has dicho, un sacrificio por el bien del equipo ò.ó Aunke no es un equipo muy unido que digamos...xD En cuanto a la pregunta obscena... no he terminado de 'leer' el kamasutra, cuando lo acabe te doy mi opinión xD._

**Mickeymalote**: **_" a saber que fue de Tenten y Temari, seguro que a la mierda muahahahahaha_" **Bueno, con Temari nadie sabe lo q pasó xD Pero a Tenten la hemos visto, parece que el hipermegablablablakaiten de Neji la envió de vuelta pa Konoha (vamos, que al menos hizo algo bien, en eso consistía la misión¿no?). En fin¡espero q te guste el capítulo!.¡Gracias por tus reviews!

**Haku**_: **"xcierto, q hacia Hinata ahi? Como es posible q no la hayan visto? O esq kizas estaba infiltrada con las chicas q estaban en la piscina con Neji?"** Bueeeeno, no sé si he actualizado pronto PRONTO, pero antes que el último sí¿no? xD Me alegra q te gustaran los 'PIIIII' del anterior chappy, pensaba en ti cuando los escribia xD (es broma, es broma, no me mires así mujer...¬¬UU) Me lo han preguntado varias personas así que te diré que Hinata estaba allí porque había acompañado a Tenten (Ino tb) a vengarse de Temari, lo dice Kankuro en su primera intervención¿lo recuerdad?.¿Dónde estaba? Cuando van a buscar a Tenten y Temari al bosque de las palmeras ese, Neji se para a ligar con una tía que mira al suelo sonrojada y eso...¡esa era Hinata! Recuerda que Shikamaru se keda pensando y mira hacia atrás un momento, pq la tía le sonaba de algo pero no cae en la cuenta de quién es xD Espero que te leas 'Kien es Hinata' y que te guste tanto como este. Lo pondré pronto xD._

**Espe-itokochan:** _¡Itokooooo! He conseguido q dejes un review! Ya puedo morir trankila xD Weno, espero que ahora q has demostrado q sabes hacerlo, lo hagas más a menudo ò.ó O aunke sea pq es el ultimo, dime q te ha parecido xD Muchos besos pa ti y pa la family!_

**Menhdel-kun:** _Me gusta tu opinión sobre el fic, fue clara xD Espero q te hayan gustado los otros chappys, la verdad es q es complicado exagerar a los personajes, aunke parezca fácil ò.ó Weno¡espero noticias tuyas!_

**Jaide112:**_ Wo¿te da lástima Lee? Si bueno, Shikamaru ha demostrado lo 'buen' líder q es desde el principio, xD Creo q ha sido el único q se ha tomado la misión en serio, y al final de todo incluso él pasa xD Espero q te hayas reido con este último chappy¡dime cosas!_

**Rimi:**_ xD Sobran las palabras...¡vivan la reviewspondencia! Q bonito es fanfiction, une a la gente ¿verdad? xD Creo q has sido la q mas reviews ma dejao, has batido record chica, jajaja. Espero q te haya gustado este capítulo, el último de fumofu pero no el último hecho por mí. Me voy a convertir en Fumofukage, wahahahaha. Por cierto, yo también soy de España, de Mallorca (esa isla q tapa el del telediario...¬¬U)_

**Dark Rinoa Chan:** _Creo q has escrito el review más largo q he leido en mi vida O.O ¡Muxas gracias! En serio, me han encantado tus dos reviews (sí, el primero me sale cortado) ¿Tú eres la q le pasas la mercancía a Kiba? Oye, pos me podrías pasar a mí tb un pokito...jujuju...pa la inspiración y esas cosas...xD El fic de 'Una Manera de perder el tiempo' podrás leerlo dentro de muy pokito ya, pq estaba esperando a acabar este y ahora ya nada me lo impide xD En cuanto a lo q dije de Hanabi, Hinata y Neji déjalo, puse mal la frase no era así¡mil perdones! De todas formas si vas x el cap 12 aún te kedan muchas cosas por ver acerca de Neji y su clan o _

**Er Marki Shi: _'¿qué personaje es más fácil y cuál más difícil de parodiar?.¿Y cuál te gusta más parodiarlo y cual menos?'_**_ Antes que nada decirte q no mas dejao review en este chappy ¬¬ Pero como me lo preguntaste x msn y me diste opinión y eso, te perdono xD En fin, el personaje más difícil de parodiar es Chouji, por eso akí no sale. Nunca sé q es lo q podría hacer a parte de comer. Pero bueno, de los q salen en este fic los más complicados, pq son 2 son: Shikamaru ù.ú Es demasiado listo por eso hay muxas cosas q me gustaría q hiciera pero no puede hacer, es un personaje q me cansa un poco xD El otro es Neji, aunke no lo puede parecer, me cuesta mucho crear su diálogo, pq es un tío q no se puede kedar en blanco nunca, tiene q decir la última palabra y además tiene ese punto de ironía q es difícil de pillar algunas veces. Los más fáciles son Hinata (aunke aquí no hace nada, en otros fics se la ve mucho xD) y Naruto pq es como un niño pekeño, se emociona por lo más mínimo y es fácil de conseguir xD Ahora el que más me gusta parodiar... bueno, aquí tendría q comentar el fanfic 'Una manera de perder el tiempo' q colgaré dentro de poco, pq si no no entendereis pq me gustan. Una es Sakura, me encanta su inner pq es un mundo aparte xD; otra es Tenten cuando está con Neji, hacen una pareja cómica con muchas posibilidades xD También me gusta parodiar a Sasuke con su rollo 'vengador' y 'soy el mejor del mundo'. El q menos me gusta parodiar... no hay ninguno, nadie se escapa de mí, wahahaha. Aunke ya he dicho q Chouji es mi espina clavada ¬¬U _

_En fin, espero de todo corazón q os haya gustado, q os hayais reido mucho y q hayais disfrutado leyendo q es lo más importante¡nunca está de más reirse! Espero q me dejeis reviews y q me digais una cosa: Resulta q 'Una manera de perder el tiempo' es una colección de One-Shouts al estilo Fumofu, y no sé cual colgar primero así q decidme cuál tenéis más ganas de leer entre estos dos: '¿Quién es Hinata?' y 'Quiero ver, conocer y confirmar¡los ojos de Shino!' A mi me da igual poner uno u otro primero, vosotros direis. Jyaaaa neeee!_

**_Lección ninja número 5 por Uzumaki Naruto¡Hemos llegado al final te ba yo!.¡Por eso tenéis que dejar un review, para dejar vuestra opinión general!.¡Ya sabéis, las historias las crean los lectores!_**

_**-Tú rubio¿qué PIII crees que haces?.¡Sigue fregando el suelo!**_

_**-Sí...que alguien me ayude te ba yo...-dijo llorando.**_

_**-PIII Naruto, cuando salgamos de aquí te mataré-se quejó Kiba-. ¿Y Neji por qué no está limpiando con nosotros?**_

**_-A él lo tengo de barman, que atrae clientas jovencitas-explicó el camarero-.¡Venga a callar y a fregar!_**

* * *

**PUBLI-CORTA (que aunque sea corta, fastidia igual xD)**

_Llega una nueva forma de ver Naruto. Olvida todo lo que creías saber sobre los personajes creados por Kishimoto-sama. Ninguno de ellos está a salvo de las parodias de Tensai Seko. Tras el éxito de 'Naruto Fumofu' llega otra forma de leer fanfics, divertida y amena, apta para todos los públicos:_

_**'Una manera de perder el tiempo'**_

_...PRÓXIMAMENTE EN SUS ORDENADORES..._


End file.
